Dark's Saga: Sin Recuerdos (3)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Las memorias, los recuerdos, es lo más importante de un ser vivo, recordar buenos y malos momentos, tus amigos, familiares, etc., pero que pasa si la que no recuerde nada de su vida y esa vida hizo cosas malas ¿es mejor que no recuerde su pasado? O si llega a recordar ¿volverá hacer maldades?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 _… … Estática… es lo único que escucho… … … me siento… tan cansada… como si hubiera corrido… mucho… …_

 _… Abro mis ojos lentamente… … y al tenerlos abiertos… completamente… me deja muy… confundida… no puedo distinguir muy bien… el lugar…_

El lugar era como si estuviera dentro de un televisor sin cable. Se oía la estática con fuerza.

 _… En todo este extraño lugar… veo dos siluetas… que no sé quiénes son… una es alta y… está hablando con alguien… pero es alguien diminuto…_

Como pensó ella, se observaba a lo lejos, dos siluetas. Una parecía la silueta de una cuadrúpeda mientras la otra silueta, era pequeño que estaba en dos patas y se veía una cola larga por detrás.

 _… Yo no sé… lo que están diciendo… pero he visto que se dan… las patas… creo… como estrechándolos… y escuché unas palabras… fueron las únicas palabras que escuché… de uno de ellos…_

—Buena suerte, Chrysalis.

 _…Oíd una voz masculina… después de eso… las siluetas desaparecieron… como sombras…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _… ¿Chrysalis?... Ese nombre se me hace muy familiar… … pero no lo recuerdo… no recuerdo… quien es… no recuerdo… nada… nada… nada…_

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse, la estática disminuía hasta que el lugar era oscuridad absoluta.

 _… … ¿Quién… soy?... …_

 **Fin del prólogo**


	2. ¿Quien soy?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

En un bosque oscuro, donde las hojas de los árboles, eran azules oscuros como la noche y los rayos del sol casi no llegaban ya que solo atravesaban uno que otro rayo del sol a través de las hojas de los árboles. Ese bosque era perfecto para cualquier animal nocturno.

En una parte del bosque, se veía una silueta negra corriendo por el lugar. Parecía un cuadrúpedo por la forma en que corría y además que solo se observaba sus ojos azules.

Iba por un sendero sin detenerse hasta que en un momento, se detenía en seco levantando un poco de polvo. Los rayos del sol, iluminaban un poco a donde estaba la silueta dejando ver que era un lobo blanco como la nieve, su altura era alto como la princesa Luna. El lobo alzaba su cabeza hacia arriba como si estuviera olfateando algo ya que sentía un extraño olor en el lugar para luego olfatear el suelo. Empezaba a caminar lentamente sin dejar de oler el piso.

Seguía siguiendo su olfato hasta que su nariz se topaba con algo, parecía la pata de alguien. El lobo alzaba su vista para ver que era un casco trasero negro, observaba con más detenimiento el ser que se encontraba frente suyo. Era una clase de cuadrúpedo en forma de poni de color negro, alta como Celestia, sus cascos tenían huecos, su melena y cola eran verdes opaco, y estaba desarreglada, un cuerno torcido y una clase de caparazón en su lomo con unas alas de insecto. Era una changeling y se encontraba inconsciente acostada de lado bajo un árbol.

El lobo curioso, olfateaba sus cascos. Pasaba por el lomo hasta llegar a su cabeza, con una garra, la ponía en su hombro para moverla un poco, pero ella no reaccionaba.

—…— el lobo acercaba su cara a la cabeza de la changeling y la movía un poco usando su nariz. La observaba fijamente para luego darle unas pequeñas lamidas en su mejilla para ver si despertaba hasta que el lobo escuchaba un gemido de dolor de parte de la changeling. Él se daba cuenta de que iba a despertarse. Así que rápidamente se alejaba de ella y se metía en un arbusto azul oscuro para esconderse de la changeling.

La aludida abría sus ojos lentamente mostrando unos ojos grises. Como podía, se sentaba en sus flancos y empezaba a observar alrededor algo aturdida, y confundida. Pasaba una pezuña en su cabeza.

— ¿D—Dónde estoy?— preguntaba la changeling con un tono algo apagado sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Ella se levantaba lentamente, aunque un poco tambaleada hasta que estaba en sus cuatro cascos. Sus cascos temblaban como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

Seguía mirando alrededor, pero en eso, desde su posición, veía un lago que estaba un poco lejos de ella. La changeling tenía sed, mucha sed. Así que empezaba a caminar a pasos lento y algo tambaleada como si fuera una bebé apenas aprendiendo a caminar. Sentía el viento chocar contra su cuerpo agitando su melena y cola, era frío haciendo que temblara un poco, pero aun así, continuaba caminando sin darse cuenta que era observada por el lobo que la veía desde el arbusto hasta que decidía salir para seguirla, aunque usaba los árboles para ocultarse.

La changeling llegaba al lago. Se había puesto en la orilla y bajaba la cabeza para tomar algo de agua, pero cuando ponía su lengua en el agua, la sentía fría. Aun así, la tomó. Cuando finalmente ya estaba refrescada, miraba extrañada su reflejo en el agua haciendo que con una pezuña, lo alzaba lentamente y se tocaba una mejilla. Luego miraba su casco, específicamente los huecos que llevaba y después veía el resto de su cuerpo muy confundida.

—… ¿Qué… soy?— se miraba en el lago nuevamente —… ¿Quién… soy… yo?...

La changeling seguía mirando su reflejo con confusión. No sabía quién era o que hacía ahí. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándose en el lago, podría seguir todo el día viendo su reflejo ya que en donde estaba, era un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso, pero su tranquilidad desapareció al escuchar una rama romperse atrás de la susodicha haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y se volteaba rápidamente, aunque no veía a nadie. Miraba alrededor confundida.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien… aquí?— preguntaba la changeling observando sus alrededores.

El lobo estaba entre los arboles mirándola, bajaba su mirada para ver una rama rota debajo de una de sus patas.

—…— alzaba su vista para ver de nuevo a la perdida changeling, pero en eso, se daba cuenta que la aludida lo estaba mirando ya que ella lo único que veía, eran sus ojos azules a través de los árboles.

—… ¿Hola?— saludaba confundida y nerviosa. El lobo no le dijo nada. Solo seguía observándola en silencio haciendo que la pusiera más nerviosa —Emmmmm. Disculpe… me podría decir… ¿En dónde estoy?— preguntaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba el susodicho, pero él seguía callado —Emmmmm. Sabes ¿Dónde… vivo?— no había respuesta —… Sabes ¿Quién soy? O por lo menos… ¿Qué soy?— seguía preguntando, pero la única respuesta fue el sonido de un grillo —… Ok, ok. Por lo menos ¿me puedes decir algo? ¿Lo que sea?— estaba empezando a molestarse, porque no le respondía. Estaba algo cerca de donde estaban sus ojos azules. La changeling veía de repente, como los ojos desaparecían para luego escuchar los pasos alejarse rápidamente de ella — ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Necesito respuestas!— la aludida rápidamente, empezaba a galopar yendo en la dirección donde escuchó los pasos del lobo, aunque intentaba no caerse ya que galopaba algo tambaleada — ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Seguía galopando como podía entre los arboles hasta que en un momento, llegaba a un sendero. Se detenía para mirar a los lados para encontrar al individuo y en eso, volvía a escuchar unos pasos por el lado izquierdo. Así que reanudaba su galopada en esa dirección siguiendo el sendero.

Había pasado un rato hasta que llegaba a un claro del bosque haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Tenía la respiración agitada y se sentía cansada, miraba alrededor y por lo visto, lo había perdido.

—… Genial… lo perdí… y ahora… estoy más perdida… que nunca… y además… que no sé en donde estoy…— decía entrecortada. Tenía que sentarse para recuperar aliento y observaba el lugar mientras descansaba. Las ramas de los árboles y también las hojas cubrían todo el claro haciendo casi imposible ver el cielo. Estaba algo oscuro, si no fuera por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las hojas de los arboles dejando algo de claridad en el claro.

La changeling le parecía lindo el lugar, pero en eso, su vista se fijaba en un lugar donde iluminaba un rayo del sol y veía algo extraño. Se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba al sitio. Cuando estaba cerca, observaba unas huellas dejándola confundida, aunque cuando alzaba su mirada, se sobresaltaba del susto y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver sorprendida al lobo blanco que estaba parado desde el otro lado del claro.

La aludida no se encontraba asustada, más bien estaba confundida y curiosa.

—Tu eres el que estaba cerca del lago ¿verdad?— preguntaba tímida. El aludido no decía nada, solo la observaba fijamente… como siempre. Ella sonreía nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba —Emmmm ¿Entiendes lo que digo?— preguntaba extrañada. Había un silencio incomodo, pero fue "roto" por el lobo que asentía con la cabeza. Eso hacía que la changeling sonreía algo emocionada — ¡Genial!... Entonces ¿sabes dónde vivo?— el lobo negaba con la cabeza. La aludida se entristecía —Oh. Ya veo… sabes ¿quién soy?— El susodicho volvía a negar con la cabeza. La changeling bajaba la mirada con tristeza —Ooowwww. Bueno, ya que. Supongo que tengo que saberlo por mí misma…— observaba al lobo que la seguía viendo fijamente —… Pero por lo menos, me puedes decir ¿Cómo salgo de este bosque?

El lobo asentía con la cabeza. Alzaba su garra derecha haciéndole una seña de que le siga.

— ¿Quieres que te siga?— preguntaba confundida. El aludido volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Se daba media vuelta para luego empezar a correr de forma veloz y se adentraba nuevamente en el bosque — ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡No me dejes atrás de nuevo!— exclamaba alarmada.

Empezaba a galopar y se adentraba en el bosque, intentaba seguirlo como podía, pero él llevaba mucha ventaja. Ella sentía el viento frío chocando contra su cuerpo, su melena y cola se movía por la brisa, pero lo que la changeling no sabía, era que por donde pasaba, las hojas de los árboles se estaban cubriendo de una espesa capa de hielo lentamente.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, les explicaré algo, los capítulos serán casi lo mismo, solo que reescribiré un poco algunos capítulos, algunos serán lo mismo, pero otros posiblemente no, eliminaré algunas cosas y posiblemente, no se mostrará Equestria, porque ya me tiene hasta la madre de hacer casi lo mismo y siempre termino reescribiendo el fic :v**

 **Aunque tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Qué es lo que les gustaron de la versión anterior? Para reconsiderarlo o tal vez no, depende :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Un puente peligroso

**Capítulo 2: Un puente peligroso**

La changeling estaba galopando lo más rápido que podía, pero el lobo era más rápido que ella ya que llevaba mucha ventaja. Estaba un rato galopando por el sendero y al final, tenía que detenerse en seco ya que lo perdió de nuevo. Intentaba recuperar el aliento por todo el recorrido que hizo. Miraba alrededor intentando buscar al lobo con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba.

— ¿Dónde… se habrá… metido?— preguntaba molesta ya que no sabía por dónde ir. Seguía mirando alrededor, pero nada. Suspiraba frustrada y pensaba — _Oh genial. Primero, me despierto en un lugar desconocido, no recuerdo nada, apenas sé que esto_ …— observaba el lugar —… _Es un bosque, supongo… al quien persigo es un… ¿perro? Creo_ …— la changeling se rascaba la cabeza confundida —… _Además, no sé en qué parte fui a parar… no se mi nombre, no sé nada de nada_ …— suspiraba de nuevo —… Creo que no me queda más que caminar y ver si encuentro al perro o ver si encuentro la salida por mi cuenta, supongo— añadía algo molesta. Sin más, empezaba a caminar por el sendero.

 **Un rato después**

 **Punto de vista de la changeling**

Estuve caminando no sé cuánto tiempo… no estoy segura, pero creo que estoy caminando en círculos, porque aún sigo viendo los mismos árboles, una y otra vez. Suspiro frustrada al estar perdida en un bosque desconocido hasta que por el sendero, encontré dos caminos.

— _Genial ¿Cuál será el camino correcto que tomó el perro?_ — pensé molesta. Me quedo pensando un poco, aunque me empieza a dolerme la cabeza un poco. Miro los dos caminos con detenimiento y algo me llamó la atención. El camino de la derecha, hay un árbol con marcas de garras en el tronco — ¿Y esas garras?— pregunto confundida.

Miro fijamente esas garras, pero pasó algo en mi mente… y si… ¿El perro había hecho esa marca para guiarme por si me pierdo?... Mmmmmmm. No estoy segura, pero no tengo más opciones y no me quiero perder más de la cuenta… Bueno, sin más, empiezo a caminar por el camino donde está el árbol marcado.

 **Fin del P.V de la changeling**

Ella tomaba el camino de la derecha donde tenía las marcas de garras. Seguía ese sendero del bosque tranquilamente, aunque a veces encontraba bifurcaciones de dos o tres caminos, pero gracias a las marcas que dejó el lobo, no tenía complicaciones. Seguía así hasta que veía a lo lejos, lo que parecía la salida del bosque ya que se observaba la luz de sol. La changeling emocionada, empezaba a galopar rápidamente por el sendero. Estaba cerca de salir, pasaba por los últimos árboles, pero de repente, tenía que frenar en seco. Al intentar frenar, dejaba un surco de tierra y se detenía en la orilla de un… precipicio.

La susodicha se había quedado pálida, miraba abajo y veía lo alto que era. Podía observar apenas un río en lo profundo del precipicio. Así que daba unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente para alejarse de la orilla. Cuando estaba lejos casi adentrándose al bosque, se sentaba en sus flancos y se ponía una pezuña en su pecho. Estaba muy pálida y sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y sudaba frío.

—D-debo t-tener c-cuidado a-al s-salir c-corriendo c-como u-una l-loca— decía temblorosa.

Estaba un rato en el suelo. Trataba de calmarse, respiraba hondo para luego levantarse lentamente y se mantenía lejos del precipicio con miedo a que se caiga por accidente. Miraba al cielo y veía que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y observaba el otro lado del precipicio. Había otro gran bosque, pero ella quedaba extrañada al ver ese bosque.

—Es mi imaginación o veo árboles con las hojas hechas de fuego— mencionaba confundida. No estaba segura de lo que veía. Así que lo ignoraba y miraba alrededor —Pude salir del bosque, pero no del todo, supongo— la changeling observaba a los lados del lugar hasta que veía algo que llamó su atención — ¡Aja! ¡Ahí estas!— gritaba molesta ya que podía ver al lobo a lo lejos por el lado izquierdo. Estaba sentado al lado de una especie de letrero o cartel, pero estaba roto en el suelo. Sin más, ella galopaba en dirección al lobo hasta que al llegar, se detenía en seco frente a él.

—Oiga… por fin… lo encuentro… pero… a la próxima… ¡Puedes ir más despacio que casi me pierdo en este bosque!— exclamaba enojada. El lobo sin inmutarse por su grito, la miraba inexpresivo. La changeling respiraba profundamente —Bueno. Emmmm ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Porque esto no se parece a una salida del bosque— el lobo señalaba al bosque del otro lado del precipicio. La aludida miraba a donde apuntaba y después veía al lobo — ¿Para qué me señalas el bosque? Quiero salir del bosque, no adentrarme a otro bosque— agregaba frustrada.

El lobo arqueaba una ceja al ver que la changeling no le entendía ni J. Así que se le ocurría algo, empezaba a escribir en la tierra una palabra. Ella estaba confundida por lo que hacía. El aludido terminaba de escribir, lo que había escrito era.

 _Salida_

El lobo señalaba "salida" y después al bosque del otro lado, hacía eso un par de veces hasta que la changeling entendía lo que quería decir.

—Aaaaaa me dices que… ¿tengo que ir al otro bosque?— el lobo daba una pequeña sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza —… Yo te dije que quiero ir a la salida, no a otro bosque— decía molesta. El "perro" la miraba con una ceja alzada. Señalaba de nuevo la palabra "salida" y luego el otro bosque —Si, sé que puedo salir de este bosque para ir al otro, pero lo que quiero es salir del bosque, no adentrarme a más bosques.

—…

—…

—…— el lobo escribía algo en la tierra y al terminar, señalaba a la changeling y a la palabra que escribió. Ella al mirar el escrito, se ofendió.

 _BRUTA_

— ¡Oye! Yo no soy bruta. No es mi culpa que esté en un bosque sin recordar nada y no entienda muy bien lo que estás diciendo— reclamaba impaciente. El lobo la miró un momento y rodaba sus ojos para darse un faceclaw mientras negaba con la cabeza haciéndola ruborizar de vergüenza. El aludido suspiraba para luego escribir algo más en el suelo.

 _SALIDA EN EL OTRO BOSQUE_

 _BRUTA_

—Ok, ok. Ya entendí. No hace falta que me digas bruta— decía molesta de que la insultara. La changeling miraba el bosque del otro lado para luego mirar al lobo dudosa —Emmmm ¿Cómo llego a ese bosque?— el lobo le señalaba a un puente que estaba al lado del letrero — ¿Ah? ¿Y ese puente?— se preguntaba sorprendida de no haber visto el puente.

La changeling estaba tan concentrada en el lobo que no prestó atención al puente, ni nada de sus alrededores. La susodicha miraba al puente y veía que estaba muy desgastado, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Algunas tablas se habían roto y para el colmo que era un puente muy largo.

La changeling miraba al lobo un momento y le preguntaba — ¿Quieres que cruce ese puente?— señaló el puente y el lobo escribió algo en el suelo.

 _SI. CRUZALO._

 _CIEGA._

La aludida al leer eso, se fastidiaba.

—Ok. No es mi culpa que no haya visto el puente y además ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Quieres que me muera o qué cosa!?— exclamaba enojada. El lobo solo la miró fijamente y señalaba el letrero. La changeling algo extrañada, veía el letrero roto que estaba en el suelo. Podía leer lo que tenía escrito.

 _BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE NOCTURNO._

 _Un magnifico lugar donde parecerá que fuera de noche siempre debido a que los rayos de sol no llega, aunque solo llega uno que otro rayo del sol. Un lugar esplendido para los nocturnos como batponys,_ lobos _y para otras especies que le gusten la oscuridad. Los animales son pacíficos y si las especies diurnas quieren vivir o hacer turismo, SON BIENVENIDOS._

 _Se recomienda traer un suéter o bufanda, porque en el bosque o en la salida del bosque para ir a la parte nocturna siempre habrá frio de día, pero de noche, hay un frio extremo._

La aludida miraba algo que le llamó la atención y eran unas palabras escritas en rojo.

 _Se les prohíbe el paso a todos aquel que quieren entrar a este bosque. Se volvió muy peligroso cuando es de noche. Así que se le recomienda quedarse en sus pueblos, tribus y todo eso muy lejos del bosque. Los que quieran ir al otro bosque, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo, debido a que el puente antes era accesible, pero ahora no, ya que hay muchas tablas rotas y puede llegar a que te caigas al vacío. Así que quédate en un pueblo al otro lado del bosque nocturno o si estás leyendo esto y el sol está ocultándose, entonces tienes dos opciones._

 _1: Cruzar el puente, pero hay riesgo de que caiga el puente o de que caiga tú al vacío por pendejo(a)._

 _2: Aprovechar los últimos minutos de luz para que hagas un testamento, taparte los ojos con un vendaje y esperar a que las criaturas te coman lentamente mientras gritas como un cantante desafinado._

 _Suerte_ _:3_

La changeling se ponía algo pálida y pensaba — _O- _ok estoy aterrada y con esa carita feliz, no me ayuda a calmarme__ — Miraba al lobo que la veía fijamente —No tengo muchas opciones ¿verdad?— el aludido negaba con la cabeza —Entonces es morir por la caída o morir siendo comida ¿cierto?— el lobo asistió. La susodicha suspiraba resignada —Entonces no me queda más opciones. Tengo que cruzar el puente para así poder salir de este bosque cuanto antes, aunque eso implica que me muera si me llego a caer— tragaba saliva. Miraba el sol que estaba a punto de esconderse.

No decía nada y caminaba en dirección al puente, pero se detenía en frente del puente. Giraba su cabeza para poder agradecerle al lobo por su ayuda de "guiarla", aunque la haya dejado botada, pero cuando giró, en donde estaba supuestamente, no estaba. La changeling miraba a todos lados y no veía señales del lobo.

Ella se ponía triste por no agradecerle, pero después escuchaba un aullido un poco lejos de su posición. La changeling sonreía un poco —Tengo un presentimiento de que nos encontraremos de nuevo, perrito— en eso, le llamó la atención un escrito que estaba en el suelo que decía.

 _SER LOBO._

 _NO PERRO._

 _SUERTE Y SOBREVIVE..._

—Awwwww. Espero volver a verlo para…— en eso, miraba lo que decía a continuación.

 _CIEGA BRUTA_

—… Para ¡estrangularlo!— exclamaba enojada de que le dijera eso de nuevo. En ese momento, sintió una brisa aún más fría que antes, hacía que temblara de frio y se le olvidara su enojo —C-creo que debo irme de este bosque d-de una vez— decía tiritando de frio. Observaba el puente de lo largo que era y luego suspiraba —Espero que éste puente resista hasta que cruce. Así que vamos allá.

Tocaba el primer tablón con un casco para ver si no se cae. Cuando veía que no se caía, ponía su otro casco al otro tablón y hacía el mismo procedimiento hasta que sus cuatro cascos estaban en las cuatro primeras tablas.

— _T _ranquila como me llamo. Solo tengo que avanzar despacio y saldré ilesa. Eso espero__ — pensaba preocupada.

La changeling caminaba despacio hasta que pasó por lo menos diez tablas y se tenía que detenerse, porque veía que faltaban seis tablas adelante suyo haciendo que se enojara.

— _¡Oh, genial! Lo que me faltaba. Ahora debo saltar… espero que este puente pueda resistir. Es eso o que la tabla no se rompa—_ _decía en su mente insegura._

La aludida se preparaba para saltar. Cuando estuvo lista, saltó lo más bajo que podía (o sea un mini salto) porque si no el puente o la tabla se romperían por saltar tan alto. Llegaba a la tabla y por fortuna, no se rompió ni el puente, solo hubo una leve sacudida. La changeling pensó que este puente es muy resistente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que se escuchó detrás suyo. Giraba su cabeza y lo que veía, la dejaba asombrada ya que las tablas que había pasado se rompieron.

La susodicha suspiraba aliviada para luego mirar al frente y pensaba — _D _e todos modos, no quería regresar… bueno, hay que seguir adelante y espero que nada se rompa.__

La changeling caminaba lentamente, había unas tablas rotas, pero no tenía mucha dificultad, aunque tenía que estirarse para alcanzar unas tablas alejadas. Seguía así hasta que apenas llegó a la mitad del puente. Ella tenía que detenerse y quedaba impactada a lo que estaba viendo. Había veinte tablas partidas a la mitad por la izquierda.

—Esto. Tiene. Qué. Ser. Una. Broma— decía sin poder creérselo y luego suspiraba frustrada — _B _ueno, tengo que agarrarme bien fuerte por las cuerdas y espero que esas tablas partidas resistan o que la cuerda también resista—__ _pensaba._

Se ponía en dos cascos y se agarró de la cuerda derecha para caminar por las mitades. Empezaba a avanzar en dos cascos y movía los cascos delanteros poco a poco por las cuerdas para no caer hasta que lograba llegar a una tabla entera para después dar un suspiro de alivio —Al fin, yo creía que no resistirían.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, cuando se daba cuenta que adelante suyo, había más tablas partidas a la mitad y ahora ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero la diferencia, era que esta vez será a la izquierda — ¿¡Es en serio!?— gritaba enojada.

Después de un rato, llegaba al otro lado a una tabla intacta. Cuando ponía sus cuatros cascos en las tablas, suspiraba aliviada.

—Bueno, ya pasé la peor parte, creo y por lo que veo, ya me falta poco. Unas tablas más y salgo de este puente infernal— decía con frustración.

Continuaba caminando despacio por las tablas, pero al llegar casi a la salida, faltaban tablas y solo había una tabla en el final del puente.

— _Tendré que saltar otra vez, pero con más ganas_ — pensaba suspirando fastidiada.

Se preparaba para saltar. Cuando estaba lista, daba un gran salto y lograba llegar a la tabla haciendo una sacudida algo fuerte en el puente. Suspiraba aliviada, pero de repente, escuchaba un crujido de algo rompiéndose. Ella miraba abajo y lo último que dijo fue.

—Oh oh.

La tabla se rompió haciendo que la changeling cayera al vacío. Daba un grito de miedo, pero ella sin pensarlo, rápidamente se clavó con la pared del precipicio como si fuera un gato intentando detener su caída hasta que se detenía dejando una marca de sus cascos por la pared. La susodicha veía en donde estaba y después miraba abajo para dar un grito, y giraba su cabeza de golpe para no ver abajo. Miraba arriba y suspiraba frustrada.

—Primero cruzar un puente y ahora tengo que escalar, pero que suerte la mía— decía enojada y empezaba a escalar —No tengo recuerdos, pero tengo mala suerte. Quiero recordar que pasó y no me moriré hasta saber por qué estaba en un bosque sola, sin compañía, sin nadie, antes estaba confundida — estaba casi llegando a la orilla del precipicio —Pero ahora estoy enojada, porque no puedo recordar ni mi propio nombre— mientras escalaba, se observaba sus patas —Y quisiera saber ¿Por qué tengo agujeros en mis patas o cascos? Creo que esto se llaman cascos— estaba a punto de llegar —Bueno, dejaré esto para después. Cuando encuentre la salida de este lugar, empezaré a preguntar al primer idiota que se me atraviese… y espero que no sea un lobo.

Ponía un casco en la orilla y después el otro. Intentaba subir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. Intentó con todas sus fuerza subir, aunque sus cascos empezaban a resbalarse. Ella estaba asustada al ver eso, se rehusaba a caer. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, subió la orilla hasta que pudo subir todo su cuerpo arriba quedando por fin, en el otro lado del puente. Se tiraba en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

—Y-yo c-creí q-que no lo contaría— decía cansada y algo aterrada al ver que casi se caía al vacío.

Estaba en el suelo por un rato intentando calmarse. Se sentaba y miraba al cielo para ver que ya era de noche. Estaba respirando profundamente hasta que sintió una brisa fría por detrás. Ella giraba su cabeza para quedarse impactada por lo que veía. En el otro lado del puente, el bosque nocturno ahora estaba congelado, los arboles tenían las hojas congeladas, los animales que se veían apenas ya no eran de carne y hueso, ahora todo su cuerpo era de hielo hasta los arbustos y el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve.

—… A eso se refería que en la noche es peligrosa en ese bosque— decía sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa.

La changeling se levantaba del suelo y miraba el bosque que tenía en frente, giraba su cabeza a la izquierda para ver un letrero que estaba casi en buen estado ya que tenía en unas partes negras como si estuviera chamuscado. Se acercaba a dicho letrero para leerlo y decía.

 _BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE SOLEADO._

 _Un lugar perfecto para hacer picnic, observar a los pájaros cantar, los animales son amigables y pacíficos. Este lugar es para los amantes de animales y para quienes le gustan pasar tiempo con su familia y todo eso. Es perfecto para ponys diurnos o para cualquier especie que le gustan el sol, el día, etc. Y los que quieran hacer turismo, y observar las maravillosas ciudades del otro lado del bosque, SON BIENVENIDOS._

 _Se recomienda un abanico, un ventilador, un refrigerador, porque el lugar hace mucho calor de día, pero de noche, no tanto y no solo en el bosque, sino también en los pueblos o ciudades que están afuera del bosque._

La aludida miraba abajo y veía que igual que el anterior, tenía escritos de color rojo.

 _Se le prohíbe la entrada a todo aquel que quieren entrar a este bosque. El bosque se volvió peligroso de día. Así que quédense en sus pueblos, ciudades y todo eso. No les recomendaría pasar por el bosque de día ni aunque tuvieran muchas agallas. No les recomiendo pasar debido a que el bosque está que arde… (Literalmente) y te puedes intoxicar o ahogarte por idiota, ya que parecerá como si estuviera en una casa en llamas, ahí está el ejemplo. No te digo nada más ni aunque tuvieran los pechos peludos, NO PASEN, ni por el puente que está dañado, ni por el bosque, ni por ningún lugar. Así que váyanse a su hogar y no regresen a este bosque, pero si son necios hasta la cabeza, les daré dos posibles razones de abandonar._

 _1: Las criaturas del bosque se volvieron peligrosos menos los conejos y si ellos te ven te devoraran, te calcinarán, serás un "poni" en llamas._

 _2: Te desmayaras por calor extremo o por ahogarte por pendejo(a)._

 _Si leyeron esto y no hicieron caso, bueno, se les recomienda dejar un testamento por idiota._

 _Suerte :3_

—… Pero bueno ¿Por qué los bosques son peligrosos, si se puede saber?— se preguntaba algo frustrada. La changeling miraba la entrada al bosque soleado. La diferencia con el del nocturno, eran que sus hojas tenían un hermoso color rojo como el fuego. Suspiraba y decía frustrada — Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Solo me queda encontrar la salida del bosque, pero tengo que salir antes de que amanezca.

Dicho eso, se adentraba en el bosque para buscar la salida cuanto antes, pero sin que se diera cuenta, entre los árboles, estaba alguien observándola en la oscuridad. No se distinguía quien era, lo único que se veía, eran unos ojos amarillos y que parecía que tuviera una expresión de enojo.

Continuará.


	4. Perdida en el bosque

**Capítulo 3: Perdida en el bosque**

La changeling estaba caminando por el bosque con la luna en lo alto iluminando su camino.

Estuvo caminando por un rato hasta que llegaba a un claro en el bosque. Ella observaba que en el centro del claro, se veía la luz de la luna. Así que caminaba hacia el centro y se detenía para alzar su mirada al cielo, y miraba el cielo nocturno que estaba repleto de estrellas. Se sentaba observando la luna y sentía el viento haciendo que su melena se agite un poco.

—… La luna se ve muy bella en ésta noche— decía con una sonrisa, pero se empezaba a entristecerse —… Como quisiera saber mi pasado o también como terminé en este lugar, o por lo menos, quisiera saber mi nombre— sin darse cuenta, una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Seguía observando la luna un rato, pero luego suspiraba con tristeza y se levantaba —… Bueno, ya perdí mucho tiempo y lamentándome no me ayudará a recuperar mis recuerdos. Tengo que encontrar la salida del bosque antes que amanezca y después buscar a alguien que sepa quién soy— agregaba de forma determinada. Empezaba a caminar hasta adentrarse de nuevo al bosque y se perdía entre los árboles.

 **Un rato después**

 **P.V changeling**

No sé cuánto llevo caminando. Parecía que estoy yendo en círculo ya que esto parece un camino sin fin. Creo que estaría así en el bosque nocturno, pero gracias al lobo, pude ir sin problemas, aunque aquí no tengo a nadie que me guie, estoy por mi cuenta y… es mi imaginación o creo que he visto esa roca como unas tres veces.

Suspiro frustrada y sigo caminando… es lo único que puedo hacer en éste momento.

 **5 minutos después**

Vaya, por fin encuentro… una bifurcación… La verdad, esperaba encontrar la salida, no encontrarme más caminos para perderme. Creo que deben cambiar el nombre de "bosque soleado" a "bosque perdido". Bueno, ahora tengo que elegir un camino. Suspiro frustrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quedo pensando un buen rato y miro los dos caminos. El camino de la derecha está muy oscuro y el de la izquierda está claro. Creo que tomaré el de la izquierda. Si está claro, es que debe estar cerca de la salida. Vaya, pero que lista soy.

Tomo el camino de la izquierda con una sonrisa triunfante. Estuve un rato caminando hasta que vi a lo lejos, como la luz de la luna y me emocioné viendo que es la salida del bosque. Galopo rápidamente hacia allá hasta que atravieso los "últimos" árboles y me detuve en seco, dándome un tic en el ojo derecho a lo que veo ya que estoy…

— ¡OH VAMOS!— grito furiosa al ver que volví al claro del bosque que estuve anteriormente.

 **Un rato después**

Estoy caminando por media hora o eso creo y estoy pasando otra vez por la pendeja roca esa ¿Estoy viendo la misma roca o la roca tiene muchos familiares?... Oh genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loca… Solo tengo que seguir y seguir, no debo preocuparme. Tarde o temprano encontraré la salida… pero si amanece, no quiero saber lo que pasará.

 **Media hora después**

Seguí caminando y bostezo cada dos por tres. Miro la luna como brilla en el cielo. Creo que son como las doce de la noche… La verdad, no sé, no soy una adivina. Bostezo de nuevo, siento que mis ojos se cierran, pero tuve que agitar mi cabeza para no quedarme dormida en el medio del bosque. Tengo que resistir al sueño, tengo que resistir...

 **5 minutos después**

Que suelo tan suave. Creo que tomaré una siesta y después con-ti-nua-ré… me quedo profundamente dormida en el suelo y estoy usando a… una roca como almohada.

 **Fin de P.V changeling**

Había pasado un buen rato y la aludida aún seguía durmiendo, pero empezaba a despertar sin abrir los ojos al sentir algo de calor y mucha luz.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto calor? Ni que tuviera el sol en mi cara— se quejaba la changeling. Sin más remedio, empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ella veía un poco borroso, pero distinguía una silueta de un conejo que estaba cerca de la susodicha —Oh, un conejo. Je, je. Hola pequeño— decía con una sonrisa. Se sentaba y se restregaba sus ojos con las pezuñas para poder ver claramente. Cuando ya podía ver con claridad, su sonrisa desaparecía y se quedaba impactada a lo que veía.

El conejo estaba cubierto de fuego, parecía que no tenía carne ni huesos, solo era como un fuego andante. El lugar se quedaba en silencio hasta que…

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH— gritaba la aludida asustada.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH— también gritaba el conejo por el susto que le daba la rarita esa.

Los dos gritaban aterrados y salían corriendo en direcciones opuestas como si no hubiera un mañana.

La changeling galopaba gritando hasta que se daba cuenta de algo y se detenía en seco. Empezaba a mirar a su alrededor alarmada.

— ¿¡PERO QUE!?— gritaba aterrada lo que veía. El bosque estaba envuelto en llamas, las hojas de los árboles se encontraban cubiertos de llamas, los arbustos también y hacía un calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno. La aludida respiraba agitadamente —Oh no, no, no, no, no puede ser— decía asustada. Sentía como sudaba a mares —… Eso me pasa por quedarme dormida o por perderme— estaba enojada —Tengo que salir rápido de este bosque. No creo soportar éste horrible calor— agregaba para luego empezar a caminar por cualquier dirección del bosque, sin saber si era o no el camino correcto.

Se observaba a la changeling sudando la gota gorda, respiraba de forma agitada y a la vez, tosía un poco. Ella miraba alrededor intentando ver la salida o algo que la ayudara a orientarse, pero se sentía más perdida de lo que ya estaba. La susodicha seguía caminando y por donde pasaba, se topaba con algunos conejos de fuego. La changeling los rodeaba para evitar tocarlos.

La aludida miraba alrededor y pensaba extrañada — _Que raro ¿por qué veo solo conejos? El letrero dijo que hay criaturas peligrosas, pero lo único que veo son conejos… Bueno, mejor para mí, así no tengo que lidiar con esas criaturas_ — la changeling seguía caminando evitando tocar a los conejos hasta que podía ver un lago más adelante —A-agua…— al verlo, caminaba un poco más rápido en dirección al lago con la lengua afuera —Por… fin… agua… estoy… sedienta… — ella seguía caminando hasta que se detenía en la orilla del lago. Iba a beber agua, pero se detenía de golpe y su cara estaba a centímetros de tocar el agua — _Espera un minuto, si el bosque está lleno de fuego, el lago debería estar tan caliente que me quemaría la boca—_ pensaba dudosa si tocar el agua o no. Así que acercaba su pezuña derecha al agua hasta que lo tocaba haciendo que se quedara impactada —No puede ser— al decir eso, metía su cabeza en el lago para refrescarse y bebía como si no hubiera un mañana. El agua estaba fría, muy fría casi como si estuviera congelado. La changeling sacaba su cabeza del lago quedando empapada. Ya no estaba sedienta, aunque tenía una duda —… Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Aquí hace un calor mientras que el lago en vez de estar caliente, esta fría… … — intentaba buscar el sentido a eso, pero dejaba de hacerlo al sentir que su cabeza le empezaba a dolerle por eso.

Se empezaba a alejarse del lago para seguir su camino, pero en eso, notaba algo en el suelo y veía una piedra algo rojiza. Suspiraba frustrada, pero al suspirar, tosía un poco.

—Espero que no encuentre ésta piedra de nuevo, porque ya tuve suficiente con la roca que me encontré muchas veces hasta me dormí en esa roca— se alejaba de la piedra enojada hasta adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque.

La changeling seguía caminando por el bosque y a los cinco minutos, tenía sed otra vez. Estaba cansada y sudaba la gota gorda de nuevo. Ella no resistía el calor del bosque, era muy sofocante.

Estuvo un rato caminando y miraba en todas direcciones hasta que veía una especie de señal algo quemado que apuntaba a una dirección. Estaba confundida y se acercaba más a la señal para ver lo que tenía escrito en dicha señal.

 _Sunrise_

La changeling miraba en la dirección que apuntaba la señal.

— _Por fin, encontré algo que me indica donde está la salida—_ pensaba emocionada y empezaba a galopar hacia la dirección que apuntaba la señal. Seguía así con rapidez hasta que veía un claro adelante, pero antes de llegar, se detenía en seco. Estaba impactada por lo que observaba y susurraba — Tiene que ser una broma— ella miraba que todo el claro estaba infectado de leones. Sus melenas eran como el mismo fuego, tenían sus garras de color rojo vivo y todos los leones que estaban allí, se encontraban dormidos — _Con razón que no veía a ninguna bestia por el camino—_ pensó sorprendida. Ella observaba el claro con atención y suspiraba — _Lo que me faltaba. Primero era un puente y ahora tengo que pasar a través de leones. Que suerte tengo_ — decía en su mente y lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

Sin más, la changeling tenía que pasar si o sí. Así que empezaba a caminar en puntitas, a través de los leones de forma lenta y cuidadosa hasta tenía que taparse su hocico para evitar que la oigan toser, y se aseguraba no pisar sus colas para no hacer ruido, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba siendo observada por alguien que estaba encima de una rama. Era una silueta del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto una túnica naranja brillante y llevaba la capucha puesta haciendo que se vea solo sus ojos amarillos. Estaba recostado en la rama con expresión de enojado mirando a la aludida que estaba pasando a través de los leones que estaban dormidos.

—Buf… Que aburrido es ver a esta estúpida insecto ¿es que no puede moverse un poco más rápido? Grrrr— se quedaba pensativo —Creo que le daré un empujón para que se ponga las pilas y así ver si la estúpida insecto, me divierte un poco— hacía un chasquido con sus patas.

La changeling estaba pasando por los leones de forma lenta. Lo pasaba tranquilamente con sudor y demás hasta que cuando estaba por pasar a un león por el lado, daba un resbalón con su casco haciendo que esté a punto de caer encima del león, pero ese resbalón no era normal ya que hacía un mortal encima del león y cayó de espalda contra el suelo. Daba un pequeño quejido de dolor y por suerte, no había caído encima de un león.

— _Auch. Eso me dolió—_ pensaba la changeling adolorida y empezaba a levantarse lentamente — _¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué me resbalé así de repente?—_ algo adolorida. Estaba confundida por eso, pero lo ignoraba para seguir su camino de forma lenta, pero antes de dar el primer paso, mágicamente aparecía una patineta debajo de la aludida haciendo que lo pisara y empezara a patinar aterrorizada. Iba a gritar, pero se tapó el hocico con sus pezuñas para evitar despertar a los leones. Intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio encima de la patineta para no caer y también evitaba chocar con los leones, aunque iba directo a un león. La changeling no sabía qué hacer, pero de repente, la patineta se detenía en seco antes de chocarse con el león y a la vez, hacía que ella pasara por encima del león y caía de cara al suelo, aunque rebotó sin parar pasando encima de los leones y caía de espalda, en sus flancos, en su cabeza hasta que al final, se chocó con un árbol. Caía al piso en sus flancos y sus ojos daban vuelta, se había quedado atontada, pero después sacudía su cabeza y se empezaba a sobar sus partes adoloridas mientras se quejaba del dolor — _Es mi imaginación o tengo la peor suerte del mundo, o alguien quiere verme sufrir_ — pensaba adolorida.

La changeling empezaba a mirar a su alrededor un momento y se sorprendía al ver que pudo pasar todo el claro infectado de leones de fuego y que milagrosamente, nadie se despertó. Suspiraba aliviada.

— _Por fin, pude pasar en una pieza… al menos—_ se secaba el sudor de su frente y se levantaba adolorida —Solo tengo que seguir un poco más y salgo de este bosque— susurraba algo cansada y empezaba a caminar por el sendero algo tambaleada, y se alejaba del claro.

El encapuchado miraba como la changeling se iba. No cambiaba su expresión de enojado y decía —Je. Mejor. Más rápido y más tonto. Así no tengo que ver lo lenta y estúpida que es. Bueno, ya llegó la hora de actuar— chasqueaba su pata haciendo que desapareciera del lugar.

La poni insecto estaba caminando por un rato y tosía un poco — ¿Dónde está la salida? Llevo caminando por aquí y no veo ninguna salida— decía frustrada. Seguía caminando hasta que veía a lo lejos, la posible salida y se emocionó mucho — ¡Por fin!— iba a galopar, pero en eso, escuchaba un ruido en un arbusto de fuego haciendo que la changeling se asustara un poco — ¿Q-Quién está ahí?— tartamudeaba asustada. De los arbustos, salía una silueta y se paraba en frente de ella. Veía que se trataba de un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo, ese canino estaba cubierto de fuego, sus garras eran rojos y sus ojos de color rojo también. La poni insecto nerviosa le preguntaba —Ah, disculpa… ¿T-tú eres p-pariente del l-lobo que vive en el b-bosque nocturno?— tartamudeaba. El lobo no decía nada y seguía mirando a la aludida haciendo que se ponga más nerviosa. Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa —… Je, je… Emmmmm. Lobo de ¿fuego? … ¿me podrías dejar pasar? Es que estas bloqueando mi camino— el canino no se apartaba ya que seguía mirándola de forma penetrante —… Tomaré eso como un ¿sí?— el lobo no decía nada —… Ok. Emmmm. Entonces pasaré… ¿te parece?— el canino seguía sin decir nada —Tomaré eso como un si… creo— agregaba confundida.

La changeling quería pasar a un lado del can, pero estaba nerviosa y sus cascos temblaban de miedo, aunque junto algo de valor y pasaba a un lado del lobo sin apartar la mirada de éste ya que él aún seguía sin apartar la vista de la poni insecto. Así que pasaba a un lado del lobo y sorprendentemente, el canino no hacía nada, solo la seguía mirándola fijamente. La aludida aún estaba nerviosa y miraba la salida que se encontraba algo cerca de ella para luego ver al lobo.

—Bueno, esto… me gustó conversar con usted… Así que… ¿adiós?— el lobo no decía nada —Ooookei. Yo me voy— empezaba a retroceder —Nos vemos… creo— se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la supuesta salida. El encapuchado de antes, estaba parado en una rama y daba un bufido.

—… Es difícil encontrar lobos feroces hoy en día— suspiraba frustrado —… ¿Dónde están esos lobos que se lanzan sin pensar a su presa?... — observaba como la changeling se alejaba del lobo y después miraba al canino —Muy bien, costal de pulgas. Es hora que hagas tu trabajo, estúpido perro— alzaba una pata dejando ver su garra abierta y se podía observar su palma que era como una huella de gato que brillaba rojo como el fuego, desaparecía para aparecer frente de él y antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia del encapuchado, ponía su garra en su frente dejándole su huella para luego desaparecer nuevamente.

La changeling estaba a punto de salir hasta que aparecía un muro de fuego bloqueando la salida de la aludida y se detenía en seco.

—… Oh, genial ¡Lo que me faltaba!— exclamaba furiosa al ver que su única salida, estaba bloqueada, pero en eso, su furia se fue de golpe al escuchar un gruñido detrás suyo. Se volteaba lentamente para ver al lobo que estaba gruñendo con algo de rabia. La poni insecto se quedaba extrañada por ese cambio de actitud, aunque luego lo que veía, hacía que se aterrara más y más. El lobo se estaba transformado, gruñía y rugía de furia. La sombra del canino se extendía hasta tapar a la changeling que miraba pálida lo que pasaba, sus ojos se achicaban y sudaba más de la cuenta. La aludida escuchaba el gran aullido del lobo transformado —… … … Mi suerte no puede empeorar más— tartamudeaba, pero al decir eso, se oía en todo el bosque, unos rugidos que venían del claro que había pasado. La changeling se aterraba, pero se aterró más, al escuchar más aullidos a lo lejos —… Odio mi vida— agregaba con miedo en sus ojos.

Continuará.


	5. El lobo feroz

**Capítulo 4: El lobo feroz**

Se veía a la changeling tapada por una sombra. Estaba temblando de miedo y no podía moverse al ver en frente suyo a un lobo de fuego enfadado, pero era diferente ya que su cuerpo de fuego se volvió más intenso como si fuera el sol, sus garras eran rojas intensas, sus colmillos muy afilados como navajas, sus ojos eran como el fuego y además, el lobo creció, casi llegando a las ramas de los árboles y el canino miraba a la poni insecto con rabia, y de su hocico, caía saliva de lava.

El lobo empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la changeling. Ella reaccionaba al ver que se acercaba. No sabía qué hacer, la salida estaba bloqueada y además, el canino bloqueaba su único camino para salir corriendo. La aludida observaba alrededor desesperadamente si veía algo que usar para defenderse o lo que sea. Ella podía ver una espada clavada en el tronco de un árbol, no sabía cómo llegó eso ahí, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Así que dejaba esas dudas y tomaba la espada con una pezuña.

— ¡Aléjate… tengo una cosa afilada que no me acuerdo su nombre, pero no tengo miedo de usarla!— le apuntaba al lobo con la espada y con una expresión amenazante, pero el casco que sostenía la espada, temblaba mucho. El lobo hacía caso omiso y seguía acercándose hacia la changeling — ¡Bien! ¡Te lo advertí!— la susodicha aún seguía en su sitio —… … Espera ¿¡Cómo funciona esto!?— gritaba debido a que no tenía idea sobre espadas — ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?— repetía muchas veces la poni insecto. No sabía qué hacer. Así que sin pensar, lanzaba la espada hacia el lobo, pero el canino lo desvió usando su garra izquierda y lo clavaba en un árbol —… … Je… Je, je… Je, je, je. Que cosas ¿no?— se rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. El lobo rugió haciendo que ella se asustara y después el canino se lanzó hacia la changeling con la intención de atrapar a su presa. La aludida se asustó mucho y sin pensarlo, se tiraba a un lado haciendo que el lobo pasara de largo. El canino frenaba dejando un surco de tierra y fuego mientras daba media vuelta deteniéndose cerca del muro de fuego.

El lobo miraba con furia a la poni insecto que se estaba levantando. Ella se quedaba observando al canino asustada y empezaba a retroceder despacio mientras el lobo se acercaba lentamente. La changeling seguía retrocediendo hasta que el canino se lanzaba de nuevo haciendo que la aludida pegara un grito aterrada para dar la media vuelta con rapidez y empezaba a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana, y el lobo la perseguía velozmente. El canino se estaba acercando a la poni insecto de forma peligrosa. Ella notaba eso y se desesperaba al ver la velocidad que corría el depredador, pero en eso, veía una desviación más adelante. La changeling estaba extrañada ya que no había visto ese camino. Iba a seguir derecho, aunque se aterrorizó al ver que aparecían unos leones de fuego que iban corriendo hacia ella.

—Pero si seré idiota. Por ese camino va hacia el claro— decía asustada. Tomaba el desvío de la izquierda para luego ver como los leones y el lobo furioso la perseguían. Ella gritaba desesperada, pero dejaba de gritar al darse cuenta de algo —Espera un minuto… Si está este camino, eso significa ¿Qué hubiera venido por aquí en vez de ir por el claro?— un silencio se formaba a su alrededor y se sentía como una estúpida al darse cuenta de eso muy tarde —Grrrr. Pero que idiota soy, idiota soy y ¿Por qué carajo estoy cantando?— agregaba cantando de forma inconsciente y se confundía la changeling.

El encapuchado la observaba desde las ramas, había notado eso y suspiraba frustrado.

— ¡Genial! Espero que este mundo no sea un tonto musical, ya tuve suficiente de ese mundo que fui, donde todos cantan hasta para recoger la basura— decía frustrado y seguía a la poni insecto con su mirada.

La changeling seguía galopando con una horda de leones de fuego y un lobo grande que tenía espuma de lava en su hocico, la perseguían sin parar. La aludida veía otra bifurcación, así que tomaba el de la derecha, pero a los dos segundos, se regresaba gritando y fue por el otro camino ya que por el camino que tomó antes, aparecían una manada de lobos de fuego que la perseguían con rabia juntos con los leones de fuego y un gran lobo de fuego. La changeling gritaba como nunca.

— ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!?— lloraba al estilo anime, aunque se evaporaba al instante. Ella seguía huyendo por su vida y veía otra de las tantas bifurcaciones que solo tenía tres caminos. Así que tomó el de la izquierda y los lobos, leones y el gran lobo la perseguían por ese camino. Al rato, la poni insecto aparecía por el camino de la derecha y se quedaba impactada — ¿¡Di una vuelta completa!? ¿¡En serio!?— sin perder el tiempo, tomaba el camino del medio junto con la horda de bestias de fuego. Seguía galopando como podía, pero se estaba cansando mucho y sudaba a mares —… No … puedo … mas— continuaba galopando como podía hasta que podía ver el lago a lo lejos, ella al ver eso, le venía una idea —Eso es … tengo que … llegar … al lago— se decía cansada mientras galopaba como podía al lago, pero escuchaba el ruido de la manada detrás suyo. Así que hacía un gran esfuerzo para galopar —Solo… un poco... más… tengo que… — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se tropezaba… con una piedra. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta mientras caía —Estúpida piedra _—_ gritaba lentamente antes de caer rodando en el suelo y caía directo al lago.

La changeling intentaba contener la respiración mientras se hundía en el fondo del lago. Ella podía ver las sombras de sus depredadores de como seguían galopando sin detenerse rodeando el lago hasta que se veía la última sombra y no aparecía ninguna sombra más.

 _—Bueno, es hora de salir… … Espera un momento ¡no sé nadar!—_ _la poni insecto_ como podía, intentaba nadar hacia la superficie ya que no resistía contener más la respiración hasta que se agarraba la orilla del lago y con toda su fuerza, sacaba la cabeza inhalando con fuerza mientras salía del lago con algo de dificultad para luego caer sentada tosiendo con fuerza. Tenía la melena tapándole un ojo y respiraba profundamente. Alzaba la vista y miraba alrededor para saber si ya no había ningún depredador. Se levantaba lentamente aun siguiendo en alerta mirando por todas partes. Estaba retrocediendo mientras observaba por el camino que fueron todas las bestias salvajes —Bien. Solo tengo que regresar y pensar una forma de sali… ¡Ay!— fue interrumpida al sentir algo caliente en sus flancos que hacía quejarse de dolor. Se sobaba sus flancos mientras ella giraba su cabeza para ver con que se topó y lo que miraba, la dejaba paralizada de miedo ya que detrás suyo, estaba el gran lobo que la miraba con furia.

—Je… Je, je… Je, je, je. Hola— saludaba con miedo y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa sudando a mares. El lobo alzaba su garra y la aludida no podía reaccionar al ser recibida por un zarpazo del canino que la mandaba a volar haciendo que chocara con un árbol de espalda, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que escupió algo de sangre de su hocico y caía al suelo boca abajo. El zarpazo la dejó con una parte de su lomo una quemadura. La changeling se quejaba de dolor y veía algo borroso, pero podía mirar como el lobo se acercaba a su presa.

La poni insecto intentaba levantarse, pero caía al suelo. Como podía, se recostaba de espalda en el tronco del árbol y respiraba agitadamente con una pezuña en la parte que tenía la quemadura mientras su vista volvió a aclararse un poco mirando a su depredador que estaba como acechándola.

La changeling miraba alrededor y podía ver una roca. La cogía con su casco delantero y la lanzaba hacia el lobo con dificultad, pero el canino, atrapaba la roca con sus dientes y la partió en mil pedazos. Ella sabía que sería inútil, aunque seguía buscando otra cosa y encontró una cosa, la agarraba y la iba a lanzar, pero antes, observaba lo que encontró y era un cráneo de un poni. Giraba su cabeza a su izquierda para ver un esqueleto de un poni.

—Oh genial… Moriré junto a éste esqueleto— decía con dificultad. Dejaba caer sus cascos al suelo —Tuve una buena vida… en estos bosque— miraba como el canino se acercaba hasta que el hocico del lobo quedaba a centímetros de su cara sintiendo su respiración caliente. La susodicha sentía como se sofocaba. Le estaba costando respirar. No paraba de sudar y solo al tener el canino muy cerca de ella.

El encapuchado observaba la situación y suspiraba frustrado.

—Esa estúpida insecto no duró mucho. Que decepción. Esto fue una gran pérdida de tiempo… Él la quiere viva, pero ella me decepcionó. Le diré "que un lobo se la comió y no pude verla para salvar a esa subnormal"— seguía observando a la changeling con los brazos cruzados —… Veré si sobrevive… o no.

 **P.V. de la changeling**

Que calor tan insoportable … no puedo parar de sudar … no puedo respirar … y más encima … abre su hocico en mi cara … haciendo que me dé nauseas … … por lo menos, se hubiera lavado su hocico … … veo… como la lava sale de su hocico … y por suerte … no cae encima mío … miro demasiado borroso … pero puedo ver como el lobo … se acerca a mi … más y más … … … no soporto este horrible calor …

…

Levanto mi mirada como pude para ver al lobo.

— ¿Qué esperas? … Cómeme… estúpido perro— dije desafiante y con dificultad al perro ese.

No sé porque lo hice… creo que quiero morir… y no sentir este horrible… calor…

 **Fin del P.V**

El lobo le cumplía su deseo ya que se lanzaba para acabar con su vida, pero en eso, se escuchaba un grito femenino.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, sucia bestia!— antes de que el lobo reaccionara, fue rodeado de una aura blanca haciendo que el canino se detenga antes de que muerda la cabeza de la changeling y fue arrojado como si nada hacia los árboles. Lejos de la aludida haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

El encapuchado podía observar con los brazos cruzados que habían aparecido dos encapuchados entre los árboles. No se podía ver sus rostros, pero se veía un cuerno sobresaliendo de uno de los encapuchados.

—Tsk. No me esperaba que aparecieran estorbos… Bueno, de todos modos, me da igual. La insecto aún sigue viva… Je. Tuviste suerte esta vez insecto, pero la próxima vez, nadie te salvará y serás una mosca muerta— decía furioso, pero antes de desaparecer, veía a la encapuchada que se le veía el cuerno y era de color blanco. Estaba tratando de alejar al lobo para que no se acerque mientras el otro va con la poni insecto —…— sin decir nada, desaparecía con un chasquido.

 **P.v. de la changeling**

No puedo pensar muy bien lo que pasó … el lobo casi acababa conmigo … y de pronto, se fue lejos … veo todo borroso … no distingo casi nada … pero puedo ver a dos siluetas … a lo lejos … una de las siluetas fue … para un lado … mientras que el otro… se acerca … a mi corriendo … y se detiene al frente mío … vi que suspira.

—Menos mal. Unos minutos más y no lo contarías— me dijo con voz masculina y suena preocupado. Con mi vista borrosa, no puedo ver como es la silueta y no le dije nada. Solo lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados —Tranquila. Te sacaremos del bosque y te llevaremos a un lugar para que descanses ¿entendiste?— me dijo. Yo solo asentí como pude la cabeza —Muy bien. Te llevaré cuanto antes. Así que no te preocupes y descansa— pude sentir como me levanto del suelo para después ser colocada encima de él… creo. Estoy como mirando el suelo, pero a la vez, no toco el suelo al tener mis patas colgadas —No te pasará nada. Te lo prometo— me dijo con confianza.

Como pude, lo miro de reojo y dije.

—G-Gracias…— fue lo único que pude responder antes de ver todo negro.

Continuará.


	6. Descubrimiento de ella misma

**Capítulo 5: Descubrimiento de ella misma**

Estática, era lo único que se escuchaba, como si de una televisión fuese. La changeling estaba mirando alrededor confundida sin saber en dónde estaba. Se veía estática, solo estática. Ella empezaba a caminar por el extraño lugar. Sus pasos resonaban por el sitio junto con la estática.

Seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. Esperaba encontrar algo, pero no observaba nada. En eso, veía a lo lejos, una silueta negra, parecía del tamaño de la changeling. Ella extrañada, se acercaba un poco más a esa silueta, la cual, estaba sentada en el suelo frente a un árbol.

—Emmm ¿Hola?— saludaba algo insegura, pero no hubo respuesta de la silueta. Seguía acercándose hasta que se detenía en seco al oír una voz masculina en su mente.

 _Recuerda… tú estás aquí… para cumplir con un objetivo._

La changeling miraba alrededor para buscar el origen de la voz hasta que lo encontró ya que apareció otra silueta y era alguien diminuto que flotaba frente a esa silueta alta.

 _… Aunque ni creo que lo recuerdes…_

La aludida estaba confundida, pero se le hacía algo familiar esa voz como que lo había oído antes.

 _… Pero… a ver cómo se desarrolla esto…_

El lugar se cubría de oscuridad poco a poco y la estática aumentaba.

 _… Si elijes… …_

La estática sonaba cada vez más fuerte haciendo que la changeling no pudiera escuchar lo que decía esa silueta hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó por completo y ese sonido se apagó de golpe.

.

.

.

La aludida estaba como si no se fuera a mover por nada, pero en eso, empezaba a despertarse y abría los ojos lentamente. Se sentía algo mareada y desorientada, aunque podía notar que estaba en una cama y se encontraba arropada con una sábana blanca.

Ella como podía, se sentaba en la cama adolorida y se quejaba un poco de dolor en su lomo. Se observaba que estaba vendada su lomo y sus cascos, y uno que otra curita por su cuerpo hasta tenía una en una mejilla. Se encontraba confundida hasta que recordaba lo sucedido en ese bosque y suspiraba algo frustrada.

— _P _or lo menos, no terminé peor, pero ¿en dónde estoy?—__ pensaba confundida y miraba alrededor sin saber en dónde estaba. La habitación era un poco grande y podía ver una ventana que se reflejaba los rayos de sol.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas, señorita— una voz masculina le llamaba la atención mirando en dirección a la puerta y se quedaba extrañada a lo que veía. Entraba por la puerta de la habitación, una criatura extraña que era un hipogrifo. Su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran azules. Su crin y cola era de color vino, pero con un mechón rojo oscuro en la crin. Sus garras y su pico, eran de color marrón claro igual que el color de las plumas de sus patas y tenía un collar en su cuello que parecía una runa con una marca de una huella desconocida.

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú?— preguntaba la changeling confundida al ver el hipogrifo entrar y estaba insegura.

—Oh. No se asuste, señorita. No le haré daño. Yo me llamo Shooting Star, mucho gusto— saludaba con educación al ponerse frente a la cama —Supongo que no me recuerdas ya que estaba tapado con eso— decía señalando a un rincón del cuarto. La changeling veía en donde apuntaba y era una prenda para estar encapuchado.

—…— se quedaba callada hasta que abrió mucho sus ojos, al recordar tiempo atrás, a un encapuchado que fue por ella cuando casi la mataba el lobo de fuego —Espera ¿eras tú? O sea ¿el que me salvó la vida?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Pues algo así. Je, je— el hipogrifo se rascaba la nuca apenado —Aunque no fui yo solo, mi amiga también estaba ahí y entre los dos, te sacamos de ese aprieto, antes de que terminarás como el esqueleto que estaba a tu lado— decía con un tono algo bromista.

—Oh… Je, je. Sí, es un alivio. Ya me veía en los huesos— habló apenada haciendo reír un poco a Shooting —Por cierto, mencionaste una amiga y eso.

—Sip. Mi amiga en este momento, no está, pero regresará pronto. Por mientras, deberías descansar, no estás en condiciones de levantarte todavía— contestaba el susodicho con una sonrisa.

—Oh. Ok— la changeling se acostaba en la cama, pero daba un pequeño quejido de dolor —Vaya, ese lobo me dio lo suyo— hablaba adolorida.

—Si e imagínate que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado más tarde— decía el hipogrifo preocupado por la aludida.

—Je. Ni lo menciones— la changeling se quedó callada y miraba el techo pensativa.

—Emmmm ¿Pasa algo, señorita?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Yo… esto… no lo sé, Shooting… Es que… esto… tú me dijiste tu nombre… y yo no te he dicho el mío… aunque… … no sé cómo me llamo, no sé cómo llegué al bosque… no sé donde vivo… no sé nada… no recuerdo nada… …— hablaba insegura y apenada.

—Oh, ya veo… … …— el aludido se deprimía un poco, pero en eso, daba una pequeña sonrisa —Y ¿Qué tal si te llamas Chrysalis? ¿Te parece?— preguntaba Shooting curioso.

—… ¿Chrysalis?— la changeling estaba extrañada y dudosa ya que ese nombre… no sabía porque, pero le resultaba muy familiar.

—Sí. Creo que… ese es tu nombre— decía Shooting con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes… si ese es mi nombre?— preguntaba la aludida confundida.

—Esto… porque mi amiga me lo dijo.

— ¿Te lo dijo? O sea tu amiga ¿me conoce?— preguntaba la llamada Chrysalis sorprendida y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues si… supongo— respondió alzando sus hombros, pero al decirle eso, la changeling se sentó de golpe en la cama asustándolo por ese acto repentino.

— ¿¡De verdad me conoce!?— exclamaba muy contenta teniendo sus ojos brillosos.

—S-sí. Te conoce. Tu nombre, lo que eres, aunque supongo que sabes que eres ¿verdad?— habló algo nervioso por esa expresión de alegría de la aludida.

—… Emmmmmmm.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Pues… esto… si, en serio. No sé lo que soy— respondía bajando su mirada con tristeza mientras se observaba sus cascos —Lo único que veo, es que tengo huecos y parezco queso… ¿Seré una especie de queso mutante que salió del pantano?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—… A pesar de no tener memoria, sabes que tonterías decir— murmuraba el hipogrifo rodando sus ojos.

—Oye, te escuché— se quejaba Chrysalis haciendo un puchero con las pezuñas cruzadas.

—Ups. Lo siento. Je, je— se reía apenado —Bueno, para que sepas, no eres un queso mutante, ni nada por el estilo. Eres una changeling.

— ¿Una changeling?— preguntaba confundida.

—Sip. Mitad poni y mitad insecto, o sea por tus alas— decía Shooting señalando las alas de la changeling.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, pensé por un momento que sería una clase de mosca mutante subdesarrollada— decía aliviada.

—…— no respondía, solo rodaba sus ojos.

—Por cierto ¿Qué eres tú? No pareces a nada que he visto. Solo se dé un lobo… ponis, creo y ahora changeling, supongo— habló alzando sus hombros.

—Pues, soy un hipogrifo y la verdad, te comprendo. Hay muchos que no conocen mi especie, porque siempre estamos escondidos y esas cosas— respondía sin dar mucho detalle, pero al hacerlo, se entristecía un poco.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, si quieres saber más de ti, tendrás que esperar a mi amiga ya que te conoce muy bien. Yo apenas sé que eres una changeling y tu nombre, me lo dijo ella. Así que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva— se aclaraba Shooting con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… aunque no sé, mi nombre es un poco raro— decía Chrysalis con una mueca en sus labios.

—Pues, lo siento. Ese es tu nombre y si no quieres que te llamen así, te llamaría changeling. Porque no te pienso poner otro nombre ya que soy pésimo con los nombres— el hipogrifo miraba a otro lado rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Bueno, ya que. Me llamaré con ese raro nombre— decía resignada rodando sus ojos.

—Ok. Bueno, te recomiendo que descanses y espera a que llegue mi amiga, donde podrás bombardearla con preguntas, y todas esas cosas— comentó con una sonrisa burlona —Por mientras, yo haré algo de comer, porque supongo que tendrás hambre después de estar dormida por dos días ¿verdad?

—Pues, la verdad… espera ¿Cuánto tiempo me dijiste que estuve dormida?— preguntaba la changeling sorprendida a lo que escuchó.

—Dos días.

— ¿¡Dos días!?— estaba impactada.

—Sí. Por lo visto, estabas muy exhausta ya que por lo que he notado, habías dado una maratón por todo el bosque ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?— se confundió por lo que dijo.

—O sea que galopaste por todo el bosque— decía con palabras que entendiera Chrysalis.

—Aaaaaaa sí, sí. La verdad, estuve yendo de aquí y allá. Fue un martirio— comentaba pasando una pezuña en su rostro.

—Ya veo. Bueno, te dejaré descansar y te prepararé algo de comer ¿vale?— hablaba Shooting con una sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Vale. La verdad, tengo…— fue interrumpida por un fuerte gruñido de su estómago y se sonrojaba avergonzada, y miraba a otro lado —… Mucha hambre.

—Je, je. Ok Chrysalis. Descansa y después vuelvo con algo para que comas— dicho eso, salía de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a la changeling sola en la habitación. Chrysalis se acostaba para quedarse mirando el techo pensativa.

—Aun el nombre Chrysalis, me sigue sonando un poco raro— hablaba consigo misma y daba un bostezo —Vaya, aún sigo cansada y eso que dormí por dos días… y además que esta cama, es bastante cómoda que me dan ganas de…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se quedó dormida al instante hasta daba unos leves ronquidos.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**

En un lugar desconocido, se podía ver una clase de balcón y alguien estaba sentado en el barandal viendo el cielo que era algo extraño, pero a la vez, hermoso, porque era morado y con muchas estrellas por todo el cielo.

El individuo que estaba sentado, no se distinguía quien era, pero por su silueta, era pequeño del tamaño de un potro y se podía apreciar sus ojos amarillos. En eso, en el balcón, aparecía otro del mismo tamaño con unos ojos amarillos intensos, era el mismo que estaba antes en el bosque soleado.

— ¿Ya lo hiciste?— preguntaba el que estaba sentado en el barandal con una voz masculina y tranquila.

Suspiraba frustrado el encapuchado —Sí. Ya lo hice y todo eso, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar viva a la insecto esa?— preguntaba molesto con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque no sería tan divertido, si estuviera muerta. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita.

—Grrr. Bueno, ya que. Espero que ese plan se "logre", aunque creo que la insecto está muy pendeja ya que no creo que logre hacer algo— decía con desprecio.

—Tu tranquilo. Sé que llegará algo lejos… Al menos en el intento, quien sabe. Je, je— al decir eso, el encapuchado lanzaba un bufido molesto —Solo haz lo que te dije y ya está.

—Está bien igual eso me importa un carajo— decía sin importancia. Se daba la media vuelta para irse, pero antes le dirigió la mirada al ser que estaba en el barandal que no se había volteado para nada —Por cierto, encontré a alguien que creo que te interesará saber mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—… A tu hermana— hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar hasta que el que estaba en el barandal, empezaba a reírse.

—Je, je, je. Vaya, vaya, vaya, entonces ahí es en donde mi hermana está viviendo. Je, je, je. La verdad, no me esperaba para nada que estuviera ahí o aquí, en esta dimensión. No sé si fue casualidad u obras del destino. Je, je. Con eso, cambió un poco mi plan y será muy divertido. Je, je— no dejaba de reírse como maniático.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué cambio habrá ahora?— preguntaba con fastidio.

—Nada de que te debas preocuparte. Solo haz lo que te dije y si hay cambios, serás el primero en saberlo. Je, je. Bueno, creo que iré a visitarla y sepa las reglas del juego. No me gusta que hagan trampas en mi juego. Je, je— se reía con malicia.

—Está bien. Me voy para allá de nuevo— decía el encapuchado fastidiado y desaparecía saliendo del balcón.

—… Je, je. Entonces mi linda hermanita, está ahí, que coincidencia. Je, je. Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que me imaginé— al decir eso, se veía una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes mientras seguía viendo el cielo nocturno.

 **Devuelta con Chrysalis**

Chrysalis seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cómoda cama hasta que sentía que alguien le tocaba la nariz.

—Chrysalis despierta, es hora de comer— se escuchaba una voz femenina al lado de ella, pero la changeling no se despertaba. Aun sentía que le tocaba la nariz y su expresión tranquila, cambiaba a una molesta —Chrysalis, Chrysalis ¡Chrysalis!— le daba una cachetada a la aludida, despertándola y se sentaba de golpe mirando a todos lados sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?— miraba a todas direcciones, agitada, pero se calmaba respirando profundamente.

—Ji, ji, ji. Perdón por despertarte, pero si no comes, te dará más hambre— Chrysalis escuchaba la voz. Giraba su cabeza a la izquierda y se quedaba confundida al ver a una gata blanca del tamaño de un potrillo con una túnica rosada y tenía unos ojos verdes. Estaba sentada al lado de la changeling y la felina miraba a la susodicha con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, me había parecido que alguien me hablaba— observaba alrededor y después miraba a la gata de nuevo —Je, je. Hola gatita ¿Qué haces por aquí?— la felina la veía con un ceño fruncido.

—Pues, estoy aquí para darte de comer de lo que preparó Shooting y por cierto, nada de gatita, llámame Estela— habló la llamada Estela con los brazos cruzados. Chrysalis se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, con un tic en un ojo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Afuera del cuarto**

Se observaba al hipogrifo caminando hacia la habitación donde estaría descansando la maltrecha changeling.

—Estela dijo que le daría de comer hasta que despertara y además, hablar con Chrysalis, pero quisiera saber si ya despertó y espero que Estela ni se le ocurra presentarse en su forma gata. La verdad, si Chrysalis recuerda al menos como son los gatos, ya me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará— hablaba consigo mismo algo nervioso. Llegaba a la puerta y la abría con su garra derecha, pero al abrirla…

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH— Shooting cerraba la puerta y tenía su crin para atrás por el grito que dio Chrysalis.

—Emmm. Creo que volveré más tarde— decía con una gota de sudor en su nuca y se retiraba lentamente del lugar.

 **Dentro de la habitación**

—Oye tranquilízate, ni que fuera para tanto— decía la gata intentando calmarla.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Los gatos no hablan!— exclamaba la changeling en un rincón de la cama alejada de la felina.

 _—No puedo creerlo. No sabía que era igual de dramática que Rarity—_ pensaba Estela fastidiada —Chrysalis, para que sepas…— fue interrumpida por Chrysalis.

—Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi raro nombre? ¿Cómo puedes hablar si los gatos solo dicen miau?— preguntaba la changeling tartamudeando. La gata suspiraba cansada.

—Pues te diré, pero primero tranquilízate ¿quieres? Parece que te va a dar algo— Chrysalis respiraba agitada —… Y además, para que sepas, no soy una gata de verdad. Solo es una transformación por así decirlo— la felina chasqueaba su garra derecha haciendo que la changeling se cegara un poco por el brillo. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, ella miraba a una alicornio blanca con la crin y cola rosada, unos ojos verdes y se podía ver que su cutie mark era una huella de gato con una aureola encima — ¿Ves? No soy una gata que habla. Soy como tu… Bueno, más o menos— agregaba Estela con una sonrisa apenada. La aludida se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿C-como hiciste eso?— preguntaba Chrysalis estupefacta.

—Emmm. Con magia, obvio.

— ¿Magia?— preguntaba confundida.

— ¿No sabes lo que es la magia?— preguntaba devuelta la yegua intrigada.

—Nop.

 _—Vaya, Shooting tiene razón, no recuerda nada… aunque creo que ésta amnesia, no es normal—_ Estela suspiraba —Bueno, come primero, porque Shooting dijo que tienes hambre ¿verdad?— le sonreía amigable.

—Emmm…— le gruñía el estómago y se sonrojaba.

—Ji, ji, ji. Bueno, ponte cómoda para darte tu comida— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Chrysalis se ponía como estaba antes de asustarse y ser tan dramática. La yegua hacía brillar su cuerno haciendo que la changeling se sorprendiera. Con su magia, hacía aparecer un plato con sopa —Aquí tienes. Lo hizo Shooting, pero quise traértelo yo. Ji, ji— ponía el plato enfrente de la aludida.

—Oh, gracias. De verdad, tengo mucha hambre— decía Chrysalis sin dejar de mirar la sopa.

—… ¿Qué esperas? Come— Estela miraba como la changeling aún no comía.

—… Es que… ¿es posible agarrar la cuchara con estos cascos?— preguntaba Chrysalis confundida alzando sus pezuñas.

—Pues… es una pregunta difícil de responder— se reía un poco nerviosa —Pero agarra la cuchara y te sorprenderás.

—Está bien— la aludida agarraba la cuchara con un casco y se sorprendía que no se le caía —Me puedes decir ¿Cómo es posible esto?

—Emmmm. La verdad, es mejor no sacar la lógica de esto, porque te dará dolor de cabeza— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, ya veo— la changeling empezaba a tomar una cucharada de sopa —Mmmmmm. Está rico ¿Qué tiene la sopa para que sepa tan rico?— seguía tomándose la sopa.

—Pues, está hecho de verduras y con mucho "amor". Ji, ji— daba una risita. Chrysalis se confundió un poco por esa risita, pero siguió degustando la sopa.

Después de un rato, terminó de comer y se recostaba en la cama satisfecha.

—No he comido algo tan rico hace tiempo— decía la changeling con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ji, ji. Me alegro que te gustara la sopa— con su magia, desaparecía el plato vacío. Chrysalis aún se seguía sorprendiendo, pero sacudía su cabeza y le preguntaba.

—Estela ¿no?— la susodicha asentía con la cabeza —Tu eres la que sabe quién soy, o sea ¿la compañera de Shooting?

—Pues, se podría decir que si— decía la yegua alzando sus hombros, pero al decir eso, la changeling casi se abalanzaba sobre ella y empezaba a preguntarle de forma rápida haciendo que se sorprenda un poco Estela.

—Dime ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde vivo? ¿Por qué me desperté en medio de un bosque? ¿Por qué parezco un queso o una mosca?— preguntaba Chrysalis acercando mucho su rostro con la de la alicornio, incomodándola mucho.

—Ok. Primero, cálmate. Te lo responderé con calma. Así que recuéstate y te responderé en orden— decía Estela algo nerviosa al tener muy de cerca la cara de la aludida y la empujaba con suavidad su pecho con una pezuña para que se alejara un poco de ella.

—Oh. Está bien. Je, je— reía apenada y se recostaba otra vez en la cama.

—Bueno, la pregunta de ¿Quién eres? Eso ya lo sabes. Te llamas, Chrysalis.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Pero es un nombre muy raro— la yegua suspiraba y seguía respondiendo e ignoraba lo que dijo.

—Continuando, estás en un pueblo llamado Sunrise. Vives en una colmena repleta de otros changeling. No sé porque despertaste en medio del bosque y los changeling son de esa forma— respondió Estela a las preguntas de Chrysalis con tranquilidad.

—Oh, ya veo— la changeling aún seguía confundida —Pero si vivo en… una colmena, entonces ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

—Pues… está lejos, muy lejos.

—Oh y ¿tengo… Emmmm… Familia?

—Pues, la verdad…— Estela se quedaba pensativa — _Mmmmmm. Vaya, es una buena pregunta. No sé si los changeling que hay en la colmena, es su familia, o sea creo que son sus hijos, porque ella es la única que podría poner huevos… creo, aunque es raro—_ pensaba confundida —… No lo sé— respondía así de simple. Chrysalis se quedaba indignada por esa respuesta.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú dijiste que sabes todo sobre mí.

—Sí, se sobre ti, pero eso no significa que yo tengo que andar de metiche para saber toda tu vida personal— decía la yegua fastidiada. La changeling intentó calmarse.

—Entonces, no sabes si yo…

—No lo sé. Puede que si tengas o no… No tengo una respuesta clara a tu pregunta… Lo siento, Chrysalis— la changeling se entristeció al oír eso —Perdón si no soy de mucha ayuda ya que la verdad, no se mucho de tu vida o de tu pasado— habló algo deprimida — _La verdad, no sé si decirle que tiene muchos "hijos"… Creo que le daría un ataque cardiaco al estar en este estado… _Además que ella es la reina malvada, roba amor, destruye bodas y es secuestradora de ponis, y bebés… No pienso decirle eso—__ pensaba algo fastidiada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Chrysalis la llamaba.

—… ¿Estela?— la aludida miraba a la changeling —… Tu ¿sabes una forma de… poder recuperar mis recuerdos?— preguntaba Chrysalis de forma tímida.

—Pues no sé. Tendría que ver tu cabeza para ver la forma de que recuperes tus recuerdos— hablaba la alicornio algo pensativa.

—Oh, pero ya me estás viendo la cabeza— decía de forma inocente la changeling.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero ver dentro de tu cabeza.

—O sea ¿dentro?— se señalaba la cabeza. Estela asentía con la cabeza —Ya veo… Espera ¿¡me abrirás la cabeza!?— preguntaba con un exclamo alterada mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Te lo revisaré con mi cuerno— decía la yegua rodando sus ojos — _A _veces me pregunto, si Chrysalis es así de exagerada… o dramática—__ pensaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

—Oooooohhhh, ya, ya ¿Usarás esa cosa que brilla en tu cuerno?— preguntaba Chrysalis tranquila.

—Sí y eso se llama magia— respondía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, como se llame— decía algo frustrada.

—Bueno, quédate quieta y veré que es lo que te pasó— la changeling asentía con la cabeza de forma enérgica. Estela acercaba su cuerno brillando a su frente y lo tocaba. La yegua estuvo un rato así hasta que sus ojos se abrían de par en par separándose de Chrysalis. Ella podía ver que su mirada era sorprendida y algo tensa —… _¿Pero qué significa esto? Su mente está llena de oscuridad, solo oscuridad. No veo nada más en su mente. No sé qué clase de hechizo le lanzaron ya que presiento magia oscura en su mente y es un hechizo muy poderoso. Un unicornio no pudo haber hecho ese hechizo, pero se me hace muy familiar… ¿no será de él? … No, no creo. Hay tantos lugares y es poca la probabilidad de que esté aquí, en este mundo—_ _pensaba algo nerviosa._ Chrysalis estaba preocupada al ver que Estela no le había dicho nada. Así que le dice algo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Emmm. Estela ¿todo bien?— preguntaba preocupada.

— ¿Eh? Oh sí, todo está bien— le daba una sonrisa forzada a la changeling.

—Está bien y ¿Qué descubriste en mi mente? ¿Hay una forma de que recupere mis recuerdos?— preguntaba algo emocionada. La alicornio miraba a otro lado para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

 _—¿Que le digo? La verdad, yo podría ayudarla con mi magia, pero no sé. Algo me dice que no lo haga o lo empeoraría todo…—_ pensaba un momento y miraba a Chrysalis de reojo. La aludida veía a la yegua con una sonrisa. Estela empezó a hablar con una sonrisa forzada —Emmm. Sí, hay una forma de que tus recuerdos regresen— se ponía nerviosa.

— ¿¡De verdad!?— gritaba emocionada.

—Sí. Solo tienes que esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Por qué no me dices la forma de recuperar mis recuerdos, hoy mismo?— preguntaba confundida.

—Pues, porque…— la yegua notó algo al ver la ventana —Porque es de noche— Chrysalis miraba por la ventana desde la cama y veía que efectivamente, era de noche.

— ¿Ya es de noche tan rápido?— se sorprendía ya que no se había percatado de eso.

—Pues sí, como vuela el tiempo conversando. Je, je— se reía nerviosa —Así que te dejo descansar y mañana seguimos hablando ¿te parece?— le dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Emmm. Está bien… pero yo no tengo sueño. Ya he dormido bastante— mencionaba Chrysalis algo frustrada.

—Me alegro que descanses bien, pero yo si necesito descansar— mentía Estela con nerviosismo —Estuve afuera todo el día. Necesito dormir y tener las pilas puestas. Je, je— reía nerviosa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Pero…— la alicornio la interrumpía.

—Pero nada. Mañana hablamos y todo eso. Así que buenas noches— se despedía al salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La changeling se quedó mirando la puerta un rato y se recostaba viendo el techo en silencio.

—Que alicornio tan rara— fue lo único que dijo Chrysalis.

 **En la sala de la casa**

Estela estaba bajando las escaleras después de hablar con la changeling. Se encontraba cabizbaja. Iba a salir de la casa, pero alguien la llamaba antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Oh Estela ¿ya terminaste de hablar con Chrysalis?— ella no se volteó para ver a Shooting Star que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala. Estaba esperando a que la yegua bajara y él se confundió un poco al ver que saldría — ¿A dónde vas, Estela?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco— abría la puerta con su magia.

—Amiga ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?— preguntaba preocupado. Estela estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—… Te lo diré mañana. La verdad, quisiera despejar mi mente por un momento y por favor, cuida a Chrysalis mientras no estoy— dicho eso, cerraba la puerta.

—… Vale— decía el hipogrifo preocupado.

 **Con Estela**

La susodicha se encontraba caminando por el pueblo, no había ni un alma. El lugar era como si fuera Ponyville, aunque de noche, pero no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad.

Estela caminaba hasta llegar a un parque y se sentaba en una banca del lugar. Suspiraba depresiva mirando la luna. Estuvo un rato mirándola y ponía sus pezuñas en la cara suspirando frustrada.

—Vamos Estela, solo tuviste que decirle que no sé. No sé si hay una forma de que recuerde todo, aunque si se lo dijera, su autoestima estaría por los suelos… La verdad, debe haber una solución— la yegua se quedaba pensativa mirando el suelo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que escuchó detrás suyo que la dejaba impactada al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo te podría ayudar con mucho gusto. Je, je, je— habló con una voz algo infantil. Escuchaba unos pasos a un lado de ella mientras silbaba y la aludida podía ver unos cascos al frente suyo. Estela levantaba la mirada lentamente y al verlo, su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa y algo temerosa. Miraba a un alicornio negro con la crin y cola morada. Sus ojos eran amarillos intenso y su cutie mark era de una huella de gato con dos cuernos —Je, je, je. Hola ¿me extrañaste… hermanita? Je, je— al decir eso, sonreía de forma perturbadora.

Continuará.

* * *

 **En este capítulo, se nota un poco los cambios ¿verdad? :v**

 **Bueno, para que sepan, deben leer el fic "¿Continuar o rendirse?" ya que sería como la secuela de esa y saber un poco más de Estela.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. El recuerdo del rescate

**Capítulo 6: El recuerdo del rescate**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte. En la casa donde se hospedaba nuestra changeling favorita, Shooting Star ayudaba a Chrysalis a levantarse de la cama debido a que ya no sentía mucho el dolor en su lomo y además que ella ya no aguantaba estando en la cama sin hacer nada. Así que la changeling al estar en sus cuatro cascos, se quejaba un poco de dolor y empezaba a caminar por la habitación para recuperar movilidad de sus cascos al estar mucho tiempo en la cama. Ella se tambaleaba un poco, pero se tropezó con sus propios cascos haciendo que cayera al suelo, aunque gracias a que el hipogrifo se movió con rapidez para atraparla con sus garras antes de que tocara el suelo.

Chrysalis le agradeció algo tímida y continuó caminando por la habitación para que se acostumbre otra vez al caminar, pero sentía todavía el dolor en su lomo, aunque era leve. Después de un rato, la changeling ya podía caminar con normalidad sin tropezarse con sus propios cascos hasta daba saltos de alegría haciendo que el aludido tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca por su actitud.

Shooting le indicó que lo siguiera al comedor para que desayune. Ella le gruñía su estómago y asentía ruborizada. El hipogrifo le abría la puerta para que la susodicha saliera primero. Chrysalis le sonreía y salía por la puerta seguido de su salvador cerrando la puerta al salir los dos. Los dos caminaban por el pasillo y la changeling se asombraba un poco al ver cómo era la casa o el pasillo ya que el único lugar que conoció era la habitación, más allá de eso, no conocía nada.

En un rato, Chrysalis ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperando a que Shooting le sirviera el desayuno. El hipogrifo le había hecho un sándwich, pero antes de llevarlo, sacaba una cosa que se parecía a un salero, aunque tenía una etiqueta que estaba dibujado un corazón.

— _Me alegro que Estela me diera esto para la comida de Chrysalis, porque no sé cómo conseguiría amor para su comida—_ pensaba Shooting mientras le echaba eso como si fuera sal. Guardaba eso, agarraba el plato con una garra y se lo llevaba hasta la changeling que esperaba ansiosa la comida —Aquí tienes, Chrysalis— lo dejaba en frente de ella. La aludida lamía sus labios al ver a ese suculento sándwich. Lo agarraba con sus cascos delanteros y se lo empezaba a comer con mucho gusto. El hipogrifo se sentaba en la mesa mirando a Chrysalis. Ella parecía una potrilla degustando su comida favorita.

De repente, Shooting escuchaba la puerta de la casa abrirse y veía a Estela entrar por ella lentamente mientras cerraba la puerta con su magia. El hipogrifo podía notar que estaba con la mirada baja, parecía deprimida. Iba a subir por las escaleras, pero Chrysalis la miraba y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Estela— la susodicha fue sacada de sus pensamientos y observaba a la changeling con una sonrisa fingida.

—Emm. Hola Chrysalis— decía la alicornio algo apagada.

—Entonces ¿me puedes decir cómo recuperar mis recuerdos?— preguntaba emocionada Chrysalis.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tus recuerdos?— preguntaba Estela confundida.

—Sí, mis recuerdos o ¿acaso lo olvidaste? De que hoy en la mañana me dirías como recuperar mi memoria— respondió la changeling con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, verdad. Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída. Je, je— se reía nerviosa.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces ¿me lo dirás?— la yegua se quedaba pensativa mirando a Chrysalis que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La alicornio se entristecía al recordar lo que pasó en la noche y decía con un suspiro.

—Sí, te lo diré, pero después de que desayunes ¿está bien?— le daba una sonrisa triste. Shooting la miraba con seriedad, sin decir nada.

—Está bien— decía la changeling con una sonrisa y seguía comiendo. Estela suspiraba y subía la escalera con tristeza. Iba a dirigirse a su habitación a pasos lentos, no tenía ganas de llegar rápido y más que estaba recordando lo que pasó anoche.

 **Flashback**

—Je, je ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? Parecía que has visto a un fantasma muy apuesto. Je, je— se reía el semental que estaba frente a la yegua, a la par que seguía sentada en la banca con una expresión de sorpresa.

—P-pero ¿Qué haces aquí, Li… digo Dark Soul?— preguntaba Estela quitando esa cara de sorpresa y se levantaba para ponerse en posición defensiva por cualquier cosa que haría ese alicornio.

—Pueeeeeees, estaba paseando tranquilamente y no sabía que estabas aquí, o sea ¿este mundo es tu nuevo hogar?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil, pero ella no respondía —Tomaré eso como un sí. Je, je. La verdad, es un bonito lugar donde decidiste estar. Creí que estarías en Equestria haciéndote amiga de las manes de siempre, de las princesas, de Spike, estarías en una vida aprendiendo de la amistad, te enfrentarías a unos conflictos sosos de la vida, te enamorarías de un idiota de por ahí y esas cosas. Je, je. O sea estarías de metida en la serie de la magia de la amistad aprendiendo cosas y ser la aprendiz de la nerd esa que no sabe qué hacer con su vida— hablaba con burla.

—Oye, no le hables así de Twilight. Ella sabe lo que hace— decía Estela con seguridad.

—Sí, claro. Twilight dejó de ser la protagonista cuando llegó Starlight a su vida— contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

—…

—Bueno hermanita, dejemos de hablar de yeguas que no saben nada que hacer con sus vidas. Je, je. Además que no vengo a pelear contigo, ni nada por el estilo. Solo vengo a visitarte y ver cómo estas— decía el semental apareciendo de golpe a un lado de la yegua sorprendiéndola y la abrazaba con un casco en su cuello —No sabes cuánto te extrañé. Desde hacía tiempo que no te veía persiguiéndome como siempre. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí— agregaba llorando al estilo anime incomodando mucho a Estela y desaparecía con su magia para aparecer frente a él.

—Emmmm. Nunca puedo olvidarme de ti… Estoy en pleno proceso de entrenamiento, hermano para darte lo tuyo— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Ah sí? Ya veo, ya veo. Je, je. Bueno, supongo que lo siento si interrumpo tu "entrenamiento" con la mosquita amnésica. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita maliciosa.

— ¿Mosquita amnésica?... ¿Te refieres a Chrysalis?— preguntaba Estela con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No. Me refiero a una mosca mutante que salió del pantano ¡Pues claro que me refiero a esa mosca!— exclamaba fingiendo fastidio.

—… Entonces, no estaba equivocada… Tú fuiste el que le hizo eso a Chrysalis ¿verdad? Borrándole todos sus recuerdos y dejándola bruta ¿verdad?— preguntaba de nuevo con incredulidad.

—Pues claro que sí, o sea ella es parte esencial de un juego, o sea es la protagonista. Je, je— se reía un poco el alicornio caminando por un costado de su hermana.

—Pero ¿Por qué Chrysalis? O sea no entiendo de meter a la reina o ex reina de los changeling en uno de tus juegos enfermos— decía Estela con seriedad.

—Acaso ¿tiene que haber un por qué? Porque quiero que esa insecto juegue y ya. No necesito un motivo para meterla ¿no crees? Je, je— se reía con malicia su hermano hasta que se ponía al frente de ella.

—… …— la yegua se entristeció un poco —… Hermano, por favor, te lo suplico, no metas a la gente de estas tierras en tu juego— suplicaba ya que temía que le hiciera algo a los habitantes.

—Ya es tarde. Je, je, je. La verdad, el juego sería con solo Chrysalis, pero como entraste de imprevista, le entras también. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ni creas que estaré en otros de tus juegos, Dark Soul. Así que por favor, detente de lo que planeas o si no…— fue interrumpida por el semental.

—O si no ¿me atacarás con tus rayitos laser, me lanzarás un martillo, me tirarás el sol, me golpearás con unos flancos enormes de Celestia? Je, je, je, je— se reía con burla, pero su hermanita estaba callada —Ay, lo siento, pero cuando ya tenía planeado esto desde hacía tiempo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Je, je— el alicornio desaparecía para aparecer al lado de Estela para abrazarla del cuello con un casco —Pero bueno, te diré que puedes participar o no, es tu elección. Total, a ti no te importará dejar a la deriva a esa insecto ¿verdad?

—…

—Je, je. Y yo que pensaba que eres tan pura que ayudarías hasta los enemigos para que encuentren su paz interior. Je, je, je— se reía burlón —Además, si quieres escuchar o no, es tu elección, pero te advierto que si no me escuchas y si no participas, y si dejas a Chrysalis que juegue sola… pasarás un mal rato…— decía lo último con malicia haciendo preocupar mucho a la yegua.

 **Fin del flashback**

La alicornio llegaba a una puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla hasta que escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y sobresaltándola un poco.

—Vaya, con esa cara, pareciera que has visto o escuchado algo que no debiste saber— decía Shooting detrás de ella con un tono bromista.

—…— estaba callada.

—Tomaré eso como un si— habló el hipogrifo acercándose un poco más a ella por un costado —Pudiste engañar a Chrysalis por la inocencia que tiene ahorita al no tener recuerdos, pero a mí no— agregaba con seriedad.

—Pues, felicidades… si no tienes nada más que decir, me iré a arreglarme un poco— decía la yegua abriendo la puerta con su magia para poder entrar, pero en eso, fue bloqueada por una garra de Shooting.

—Amiga, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos aquí, se cuándo algo te molesta y no quieres decirlo por la reacción que tendría yo o cualquiera— hablaba con seriedad mientras la aludida se quedaba quieta mirando el suelo —… ¿Quieres hablar de ello, amiga? Y también ¿Qué hacías en la noche? Ya que no habías vuelto de tu "paseo".

—… …— suspiraba deprimida —Te pregunto algo. Eres mi amigo ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Con el tiempo que pasamos, pues claro que lo somos hasta mejores amigos, supongo. Je, je— se reía un poco el hipogrifo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Estela.

—Pues, la verdad, te lo quiero decir, pero a la vez, no puedo— decía con tristeza.

—… Es sobre tu hermano ¿verdad?— al decir eso, la yegua se impactaba.

— ¿Tan obvia soy?— la aludida giraba su cabeza para verlo con su cara de sorpresa.

—Sip. O sea hace tiempo cuando tuviste mucha confianza en mí para contarme sobre tu hermano y de cómo hablabas sobre él, pues es obvio. La misma tristeza cuando me lo contaste— comentaba Shooting con seriedad.

—… Supongo que no puedo evitar sentirme así… pero bueno… yo… te lo quiero contar, pero es algo complicado… y algo largo de explicar… Además que no sé cómo empezar— decía deprimida.

—Ya veo… Bueno, cuando te sientas lista para contarme lo que pasó, seré todo oído, amiga— habló el hipogrifo con una sonrisa sincera. La alicornio lo miraba sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazaba sorprendiéndolo y se ruborizaba por ese acto de su amiga.

—Gracias, Shooting. Me alegra que pueda contar contigo— agradecía Estela rompiendo el abrazo para verlo con una sonrisa. Algo que no evitaba sonrojarse ante esa linda cara de la yegua y miraba a otro lado apenado.

—D-De nada… Para eso están los amigos— decía rascando su mejilla con una garrita algo avergonzado. En eso, se escuchaba un grito desde el comedor.

— ¡Ya terminé de desayunar! ¡Ahora estoy lista para que me digas como recuperar mis recuerdos, Estela!— gritaba Chrysalis desde la mesa. Los dos se reían un poco.

—Bueno, volveré con ella para hablar un poco mientras tú, te arreglas y todo eso ¿ok?— mencionaba Shooting con una sonrisa.

—ok, Shooting— decía Estela con una dulce sonrisa y entraba a su habitación mientras el hipogrifo se dirigía con la changeling.

.

.

.

Chrysalis y Shooting se encontraban conversando en la sala mientras esperaban a la yegua.

—Entonces… dime ¿Qué pasó en ese bosque de fuego cuando me desmayé?— preguntaba la changeling apenada, pero a la vez, con curiosidad.

—Pues, no pasó nada interesante. Solo te salvamos… excepto… Je, je— se reía un poco el hipogrifo al recordar ese día cuando la rescataron Shooting y Estela.

 **Flashback**

— ¡Ya la tengo, Estela! ¡Ya vámonos!— exclamaba el hipogrifo encapuchado que tenía en su lomo a una Chrysalis inconsciente. Shooting corría hasta estar cerca de adentrarse al bosque.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Espera que deje de fastidiar... este perro con malas pulgas!— exclamaba la alicornio que también estaba encapuchada y esquivaba un zarpazo del lobo de fuego hasta de una bola de fuego que lanzó de su hocico para luego la yegua lanzarle un potente rayo en todo el pecho haciendo que saliera volando hacia atrás cayendo rodando por el suelo cerca de la orilla del lago —Ok…— Estela se volteaba para poder dirigirse con Shooting —Ahora si… ya vámonos— decía acercándose a su compañero.

—…Emmmmmm. Estela…

— ¿Qué?— estaba extrañada.

—… Tu cola se está quemando— mencionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—…— la alicornio giraba su cabeza para alzar un poco su cola para ver que efectivamente, tenía fuego en la punta de su cola —Ah ya. Mi cola se quema… … … ¡Mi cola se quema!— gritaba de forma dramática galopando en círculo, pero en eso, veía el lago y se lanzaba desde ahí para dar un chapuzón, y la prenda que trajo, se quedó flotando por el lago.

—…— el hipogrifo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. En eso, se observaba emerger la cabeza de Estela con la melena lacia tapándole los ojos y nadaba para salir del lago toda mojada con una cola teniendo la punta negra.

—…— la yegua miraba su cola un momento aun con los ojos tapados por su crin. No decía nada, solo veía esa punta chamuscada y ponía una mueca de enojo para luego mirar al responsable de ese acto tan cruel. El lobo se levantaba algo adolorido, pero en eso, sentía una mirada amenazante y veía a esa dirección para ver sorprendido, y con nerviosismo como la alicornio lo miraba, aunque tuviera los ojos tapados —Tú… Tu…— empezaba a caminar lentamente y el canino presentía peligro de esa poni que lo hizo retroceder muy nervioso — ¡Me arruinaste mi hermosa cola!— gritaba con furia y su melena se secó de golpe dejando ver unos ojos verdes brillantes. Antes de que el lobo reaccionara, Estela ya estaba al frente suyo recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en toda la mandíbula que lo envió para arriba, pero eso no fue todo, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia él y le agarró su cola para después dirigirse de nuevo al suelo, y lo azotaba con fuerza contra el piso —¡GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! ¿¡NO SABES CUANTO DURE PARA PEINARME BIEN MI COLA, ESTUPIDO PERRO!?— cuando gritaba eso, seguía azotándolo contra el suelo sin soltar su cola como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Shooting Star observaba eso con más gotas de sudor en la nuca por como la yegua castigaba a ese lobo hasta sentía algo de lastima por el canino.

La alicornio seguía azotándolo hasta que lo lanzó hacia arriba para luego volar hacia él y le daba una patada en toda su cara que lo envió directo al lago haciendo que haya un pequeño geiser por la fuerza que lo golpeó, y se hundía mientras salía humo como si estuviera apagando el fuego. La susodicha aterrizaba en el suelo sacudiéndose sus pezuñas con una expresión de molestia y empezaba a dirigirse con su amigo.

—Ahora sí, vámonos— habló Estela con enojo y se adentraba en el bosque nuevamente.

—Ok…— el hipogrifo sonreía nervioso mientras la seguía por detrás.

 **Fin del flashback**

Chrysalis se estaba partiendo a carcajadas.

—No puedo creer que eso fue lo que pasó— la changeling no podía dejar de reír —Debí estar consciente para verlo. Ja, ja, ja.

—Je, je, je. Sí, debiste verlo. Ja, ja, ja. La verdad, siento algo de lastima por el lobo, no debió quemarle la cola de Estela. Lo fiera que se puso cuando le chamuscó su cola, eso me da a entender que no debemos meternos con ella cuando se trate de su cola o también de su melena. Ja, ja, ja— Shooting no paraba de reírse.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Je, je, je.

—¡Shooting Star! ¡Te dije que no le contarás sobre ese día!— gritaba Estela enfadada bajando por la escalera ya que se había arreglado y se acercaba a estos enojada —De todo lo que podías conversar con Chrysalis ¡tuvo que ser eso! ¿¡En serio!?

—Je, je. Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo. Además, Chrysalis tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente— hablaba el hipogrifo rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Je, je. Vamos Estela, no te enojes con Shooting. Yo le pedí que me contara, tenía curiosidad. Je, je. Así que lo siento. Je, je— reía apenada la changeling. La yegua suspiraba frustrada.

—Está bien, olvidemos eso— decía la alicornio mirando a Chrysalis con una sonrisa —Bueno Chrysalis ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo?— preguntaba.

— ¿Un paseo?— preguntaba la simuladora confundida.

—Sí. Además que necesitas tomar aire fresco y para que conozcas el pueblo— respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Oh. La verdad, creo que tienes razón. No he visto nada más que una pared y una ventana— mencionaba Chrysalis algo molesta.

—Pues, entonces vamos. Ji, ji.

—Está bien. Je, je— se levantaba la changeling —Pero ¿me contarás como puedo recuperar mis recuerdos?— preguntaba mientras se acercaba a Estela con una sonrisa. Ella asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí. Te dije que te lo contaría y te lo contaré. Solo sé paciente ¿sí?— hablaba con una sonrisa calmada.

—Está bien, Estela— contestó la simuladora algo emocionada. La yegua abría la puerta de la casa y salía por ella. Chrysalis iba tras de ella, pero se detenía antes de salir por la puerta y miraba a Shooting que no había dicho nada —Shooting ¿no vienes con nosotras?

—No. Las dejaré solas. Tienen mucho de qué hablar las dos— mencionaba el hipogrifo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. Pues, nos vemos más tarde, Shooting— decía Chrysalis con una sonrisa y salía por la puerta cerrando detrás de ella. La sonrisa de Shooting se desvanecía para ponerse serio y miraba su collar un momento para luego apretarlo con su garra derecha.

—Tengo un presentimiento de lo que diría, Estela… Creo que debería prepararme por si acaso— hablaba con seriedad levantándose para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo que conocen mis fics, no es mucha sorpresa lo de Dark ¿verdad? XD**

 **No contaré lo que hablaron Estela y Dark, será que a lo largo de la historia, se muestra unos fragmentos dicho por Dark, o sea no mostraré la conversación completa de golpe, será por fragmento o algo así.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. El comienzo de un viaje

**Capítulo 7: El comienzo de un viaje**

Chrysalis y Estela, andaban caminando por el pueblo. La changeling estaba asombrada por el lugar. El sitio se parecía un poco a Ponyville, pero la diferencia, era que los techos de las casas o establecimientos eran doradas como el sol, había uno que otro adorno del sol y ella observaba una estatua de una clase de dragona antropomórfica dorada sosteniendo un sol en su garra derecha.

—Vaya, por lo visto, aquí adoran mucho al sol— habló Chrysalis aun asombrada.

—Sip ya que por estos lugares, adoran el sol, aunque a veces hace un calor arrecho, pero ellos ya se acostumbraron a eso— decía la yegua con algo de fastidio apareciendo un abanico con su magia y lo agitaba para tomar fresco.

—Emmmm. Ok— fue lo único que respondió estando extrañada. Seguían caminando y la changeling podía ver las diferentes especies que había en el pueblo como ponis diurnos, grifos, uno que otro perro diamante, algunos hipogrifos, pero el collar que tenían, era diferente al de Shooting ya que sería el collar que tendrían los hipogrifos del Monte Aris y también había uno que otro dragón, pero del tamaño de Luna o más. Ella se asombraba de ver tantas especies hasta que observó a uno que otro "poni" que estaban encapuchados —Estela ¿Por qué esos ponis están así?— preguntaba confundida señalando con un casco a los que traían capuchas.

—Pues, ellos son Batponis. Son especies nocturnas que les molestan el sol por sus ojos y que además, siempre viven en un pueblo o en el bosque donde no llegan los rayos de sol. Parecen vampiros en teoría— explicaba Estela con un tono bromista —Por cierto, es malo estar señalando. Así que baja ese casco— al escuchar eso, la simuladora bajó el casco de golpe avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Bueno, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí sí son nocturnos?— seguía preguntando con curiosidad.

—Pues, pasó una desgracia a un pueblo desde el otro lado del puente, o sea ¿has visto como es el bosque nocturno?— preguntaba la alicornio mientras seguía caminando hasta saludaba a uno que otro con una pezuña al pasar a sus lados y los aludidos le devolvían el saludo ya que por lo visto, el pueblo la conocían mucho.

—Te refieres al bosque que cuando se hace de noche, todo se convierte en hielo ¿verdad?— comentaba la ex reina al recordar lo que vio cuando pasó ese horrible y peligroso puente.

—Sí, ese mismo. La verdad, esos bosques no eran así. Que el bosque soleado se prenda en llamas o que el bosque nocturno se congele, no era así en absoluto.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esos bosques están así?— preguntaba la olvidadiza curiosa.

—No lo sé. De un momento a otro, el bosque soleado empezó hacer un calor y la temperatura aumentaba drásticamente hasta que en un momento, se prendía el bosque dejándonos en shock igual que el otro bosque, bajaba la temperatura, tanto que es imposible vivir en ese bosque congelado. Es por eso que los batponis tuvieron que abandonar su hogar por ese clima frio y también porque las bestias los atacaban sin piedad— respondía la yegua con seriedad.

—Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido y eso que no recuerdo nada de nada— decía dudosa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba deteniéndose un momento haciendo que Chrysalis también se detuviera aun con expresión de dudosa.

—Si en los bosques pasó eso ¿Por qué los animales o bestias siguen viviendo en los bosques y por qué sus cuerpos cambian junto con el bosque?— preguntaba la changeling muy confundida.

—…— Estela estaba callada un momento mirando fijamente a la ex reina poniéndola un poco nerviosa por como la miraba —Esto… no tengo una respuesta para tu pregunta— respondía apenada ya que tampoco sabía eso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Aunque haya vivido aquí, no sé con certeza eso del porque los animales cambian junto con el bosque o porque pasó lo que pasó en el bosque. Estaba investigando un poco sobre esos hechos sobrenaturales por así decirlo, creo. Pero sigo en las mismas, no encuentro una explicación científica a eso— hablaba algo frustrada — _Lastima que Twilight no está aquí ya que segura que se pondría a ver libros y madrugaría hasta saber lo que pasa, algo que yo ni loca me desvelaría tanto, o sea tengo mi sueño de belleza… … ¿Y por qué hablo como Rarity?—_ pensaba frustrada.

—Ya veo— fue lo único que respondió Chrysalis aun dudosa por esa respuesta.

—Bueno, sigamos— la alicornio reanudaba la caminata siendo seguida por la changeling. Pasaban en un lugar donde había puestos de comida y algún que otro mercader, pero la simuladora se sentía incomoda ya que era observada por algunos que pasaban al lado de ella o desde lejos, ellos la observaban con curiosidad y empezaban a murmurar. Estela miraba de reojo a Chrysalis que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Chrysalis, no te preocupes. Es que ellos están confundidos ya que tú eres la primera changeling existente en estos lares— mencionaba la yegua tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que existente?— preguntaba confundida.

—Sí. Es que… Emmmm. En el lugar donde estamos, no existen los changeling— respondió con voz calmada.

—… Espera, o sea yo…— la alicornio la interrumpía antes que le entre una depresión.

—No me expliqué, lo que trato de decir, es que en donde estas, no hay ningún changeling o al menos, aquí nunca aparecieron, pero los changeling donde te criaste, creo, están muy lejos de aquí, muy, muy lejos. Por eso aquí nunca vieron ningún changeling— explicaba Estela de una forma para que la entendiera.

—Oh, ya veo— suspiraba aliviada —Eso me alivia, saber que no soy la última de los changeling— decía la ex reina con una sonrisa alegre.

—Ji, ji. Me alegro por ti, Chrysalis— hablaba la yegua con una sonrisa.

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaban a la plaza del pueblo. Ellas fueron a una banca y se sentaban. Se quedaban observando en silencio el lugar. Iba a seguir así hasta que Chrysalis lo rompió.

—Entonces… ¿mi hogar está muy, muy lejos?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sip.

—Y sabes ¿una forma de volver a mi hogar?— preguntaba la changeling.

—Pues, la verdad, tenía uno, pero se desechó, lo tiré a la basura ya que no funciona— respondía Estela frustrada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa no funcionó?— preguntaba confundida.

—Tele transportarte.

—Espera ¿me podrías tele transportar? O mejor dicho ¿puedes hacer tele transportación?— preguntaba sorprendida la simuladora.

—Sí. Recuerda, magia y la verdad, yo te llevaría sin problemas, pero por lo visto, la tele transportación no funciona contigo, lo siento— se disculpaba la yegua apenada.

—Oh vaya, con eso ya estaría en mi casa— se entristeció —Pero me podrías decir ¿Dónde queda mi hogar?— preguntaba curiosa sin quitar esa expresión de tristeza.

—Emmm. Sí. Sígueme— Estela se levantaba de la banca y empezaba a caminar. Chrysalis igualmente se levantaba y la seguía algo confundida. Ellas estaban llegando al ayuntamiento que tenía el techo igual que los otros, dorado. La alicornio llevó a la changeling a una especie de cartel al lado del ayuntamiento. La ex reina al ver bien el cartel, veía que había una especie de mapa, le parecía extraño.

—Emmm. No entiendo nada de lo que dice el mapa y además, no sé en dónde está esa colmena— Chrysalis buscaba con su mirada por el mapa, pero era un mapa extraño para ella ya que el mapa se mostraba una especie de continente circular ya que alrededor había color azul dando a entender que era el mar u océano. En el lado derecho, estaba todo claro y dorado como el sol mientras que en el lado izquierdo, estaba todo opaco y azul como la noche, pero la parte de arriba, era verde. También había como una línea azul que atravesaba entre el lado claro y oscuro, que se suponía que sería el precipicio, pero se encontraba un dibujo de una montaña en el centro del continente, tenía la mitad dorado y el otro plateado.

—Pues, porque la colmena no está aquí, está en otro continente— decía Estela con calma.

— ¿Cómo que está en otro continente?— preguntaba la changeling incrédula.

—Sí. Como lo escuchas ya que por lo visto, terminaste aquí, en este continente, muy lejos de donde vives— explicaba la yegua.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, estoy recibiendo malas noticias una tras otra— suspiraba la ex reina deprimida. Estela le ponía una pezuña en su hombro.

—Oye, no te pongas triste. Yo te aseguro que volverás a tu hogar— habló la alicornio con una sonrisa. Chrysalis la miraba dudosa.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, segura. Solo confía en mi ¿sí?— decía la yegua con una sonrisa sincera. La changeling sonrió un poco.

—Ok. Gracias Estela, pero ¿Cómo podemos ir a mi hogar?— preguntaba la simuladora nuevamente.

—Tendríamos que ir al puerto que está acá— señalaba Estela la parte verde del mapa —En ese lugar nos llevaran a Equestria.

— ¿Equestria?— preguntaba confundida, pero por alguna razón, le resultaba familiar ese nombre.

—Sip. Es que para ir a la colmena, primero hay que ir a Equestria para después ir a tu hogar— explicaba un poco la alicornio.

—Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos pues!— exclamaba Chrysalis emocionada, pero la yegua interrumpía su felicidad diciendo…

—Pero…

—No me digas, otra mala noticia— decía la changeling frustrada.

—Pues, más o menos. Es que solo… recuerdas lo que dije que te iba a contar sobre cómo recuperar tus recuerdos ¿verdad?

—Sí. Entonces ¿Cómo los recupero?— preguntaba la ex reina estando atenta a lo que dirá Estela.

—Bueno, mira el mapa con atención— la simuladora le hacía caso y observaba el mapa — ¿Ves esos cuatro puntos del lado derecho y esos otros dos puntos del izquierdo?

—Emmmm. Sí, los veo— respondió Chrysalis mirando los puntos que mencionaba su amiga.

—Bien. Esos puntos son como decirlo. Emmm. Templos o torres, hay cuatro en la zona solar— la yegua señalaba con su pezuña la parte dorada —Y hay dos en la zona lunar —Y señalaba ahora la parte opaca.

—Espera ¿templos? ¿Torres?— preguntaba confundida.

—Sí y en cada templo o torre hay un orbe y puede ser que en uno de esos orbes, están todos tus recuerdos dentro— respondía la alicornio algo insegura.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— la changeling se ponía emocionada.

—Sí. En serio. Je, je— reía algo nerviosa.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo— hablaba la simuladora confundida mirando el mapa.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Pues ¿por qué en el lado izquierdo o mejor dicho, en la zona… lunar hay cuatro puntos y no dos? Y además, si estamos aquí— la ex reina señaló en el mapa la palabra Sunrise —Entonces, significa que ese… templo, estaba cerca mío, por donde me desperté… creo— Chrysalis no estaba del todo segura.

— _Vaya, no es tan bruta después de todo—_ pensaba Estela algo burlona —Oh, eso. No te preocupes. La verdad, esos lugares no hay nada ya que están destruidos, bajo la tierra y esas cosas, porque estar el bosque congelado, no fue lo único que pasó por ese lugar en donde despertaste— explicaba la alicornio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Oh, ya veo, pero tengo una duda ¿tendríamos que volver para ir a la parte oscura? Es que veo una línea en el medio de la zona solar y lunar— decía la changeling con duda.

—No te preocupes por eso. Hay un puente que está conectado entre las dos zonas y está al pasar por el último templo de la zona solar— señalaba con una pezuña en donde estaría el puente.

—Ok. Pues, entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos al primer templo o lo que sea eso— hablaba con emoción la ex reina por encontrar sus recuerdos.

—Je, je. Ok, ok, pero primero hay que volver a casa para prepararnos. No podemos irnos así como así— decía la yegua tratando de calmarla.

—Je, je. Ok. Creo que tienes razón— comentó apenada y algo ruborizada —Entonces volvamos— empezó a caminar y Estela la seguía por un lado —Por cierto, se me olvidó preguntar ¿Cómo se llama este continente?— preguntaba la simuladora curiosa.

—Je, je. Pues, estamos en el continente Sunymoon. No preguntes porque se llama así— hablaba la alicornio con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

—Ooookei y yo pensando que mi nombre era raro— comentaba Chrysalis rodando sus ojos sacándole una risita a la yegua.

 **Un rato después**

Las dos susodichas ya habían llegado a la casa de Shooting. La yegua fue a preparar todo mientras la changeling le explicaba al hipogrifo del viaje que iban a hacer las dos. El aludido se quedaba algo pensativo.

—Oh, ya veo. Pues, espero que tengas suerte en encontrar tus recuerdos, Chrysalis— decía Shooting con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Shooting, pero si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras— le invitaba la simuladora a unírseles.

—Me encantaría, pero mejor me quedo aquí ya que tengo cosas que hacer— mencionaba el hipogrifo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Oh, ya veo… Está bien— habló la ex reina algo deprimida de que no fuera con ellas.

Pasó unos segundos y Estela bajó por las escaleras flotando en su forma gata con túnica rosada llevando en su espalda como una especie de mochila.

—Listo. Aquí está lo que llevaremos al viaje— hablaba la felina con una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? Es muy pequeño para que lleves lo necesario— decía Shooting inseguro.

—Ay, no te preocupes. Hice un hechizo de que dentro de la mochila sea grande que por fuera— explicaba Estela orgullosa.

—Ooooohhhh ¿Usaste… Emmm… esa cosa?— Chrysalis no sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Se llama magia.

—Sí, eso o como se llame— decía ella sin darle importancia. La gata rodaba sus ojos mientras daba un suspiro.

—Sipi. Usé magia para que tenga más fondo y así no tener que llevar ochenta mochilas y novecientas alforjas. Ji, ji— bromeaba un poco la felina.

—Ok. Pues, entonces vámonos— se levantaba la changeling emocionada y se dirigía a la puerta. Estela se transformaba en su forma poni y salían las dos de la casa. El hipogrifo salía para despedirse de ellas —Hasta luego, Shooting. Nos veremos pronto cuando recupere mis recuerdos… Emmm. Nos veremos ¿verdad?— preguntaba la aludida mirando a Shooting.

—Sí, claro, Chrysalis. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro— respondía el aludido con una sonrisa sincero. La ex reina al escuchar eso, sonreía alegre.

—Ok. Espero volver a verte— se despedía Chrysalis y de forma imprevista, le daba un beso en la mejilla al hipogrifo haciendo que se sonrojara por ese acto —Hasta luego— dicho eso, la simuladora empezó a caminar alejándose de la casa.

—Ji, ji. Bueno Shooting, nos vemos después— se despedía la yegua con una sonrisa pícara y seguía a la changeling. El aludido se quedó parado por unos minutos hasta que perdió de vista a las dos por las calles del pueblo.

—Creo que es hora de que me prepare yo también— hablaba consigo mismo con seriedad y entraba a su casa.

 **Un rato después**

Las dos ya estaban por salir del pueblo siguiendo el sendero, pero Estela se detenía en seco. Chrysalis al ver eso, se detenía también.

—Estela ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba extrañada por su repentina parada.

—Sí. Se me olvidó hacer una cosa. Así que te podrías adelantar, después te alcanzo— decía la alicornio algo preocupada.

—Oh ok, no tardes.

—Descuida. No tardaré, pero quiero que sepas una cosa— la changeling le prestaba atención —No intentes entrar a ese templo o torre tu sola. Así que cuando llegues, espérame ¿entendiste?— mencionaba la yegua con seriedad.

—Si Estela, ya entendí— decía la ex reina algo nerviosa y tragaba saliva por como la veía.

—Bueno, ahora vuelvo— Estela se tele transportaba con magia dejando sola a Chrysalis.

—… Por lo menos, me hubieras dado la mochila— comentaba la changeling suspirando algo molesta y reanudaba su caminata, pero en eso, le venía un pensamiento —… Aún sigo sin saber ¿Qué es un puerto?— se preguntaba confundida —Debí preguntar cuando lo mencionó— se frustraba, pero aun así, seguía con su caminata.

En un tejado de una casa, estaba el encapuchado que había aparecido en el bosque. Observaba enojado con los brazos cruzados a Chrysalis.

—Buf. Bueno, creo que ahora empezará el verdadero juego— decía con el tono de enojo de siempre.

—Je, je, je, je. Si, por fin jugaremos de verdad. Je, je, je— el encapuchado rojo miraba a un lado a un encapuchado gris y eran del mismo tamaño.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?— preguntaba enfadado.

—Je, je, je, je. Es que ¿no lo ves? Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hermanito. Je, je, je, je— el encapuchado gris no paraba de reírse.

—Grrrr. No me digas que te envió también ¿no?— gruñía el encapuchado rojo.

—Je, je, je, je, je. Sí. Solo estaré de supervisor o algo así, asegurándome de que no te pase nada. Je, je, je, je, je— se reía como un lunático.

— ¡Yo no necesito tu estúpida ayuda y tu deja de esconderte que te siento desde aquí!— gritaba furioso. Se escuchaba unos pasos revelando a otro encapuchado del mismo tamaño, pero esta vez, era de color azul.

—Lo lamento… No quería interrumpir… su charla— decía con voz apagada y miraba abajo.

—Ay, yo pensando que lo haría solo y vienen ustedes a fastidiar mi trabajo— se quejaba el rojo.

—Je, je, je, je, je, je. No te preocupes, hermano. Nosotros dos— el gris abrazaba al azul con un brazo. El azul se ponía incomodo —No haremos nada. Je, je, je, je, je.

—Buf. Está bien. Solo no hagas estupideces como siempre ¿¡oíste!? Y por cierto ¡no somos hermanos! Solo porque hemos salido del mismo lugar, no significa ¡que lo somos!— le gritaba al gris.

—Je, je, je, je, je. Sí, sí, sí, sí, sipi— bajo de la capucha del gris, se veía una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. El azul no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando en silencio. El rojo suspiraba frustrado.

—Bueno, vamos pues a hacer esta misión o lo que sea— decía el rojo y desaparecía del lugar con un chasquido.

—Je, je, je, je, je. Oye, espéranos. No nos dejes aquí. Je, je, je, je, je— el gris desaparecía del lugar con un chasquido. El azul se quedó en el lugar, en silencio y suspiraba deprimido.

—No sé porque… nos mandó a hacer esto… Espero que esto se termine pronto… y espero no tener que actuar…— sin decir nada más, desaparecía del lugar con un chasquido.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo ya empieza lo shido y las cosas raras que pondré a lo largo del fic XD**

 **Por cierto, aquí terminaría este primer arco, así que el siguiente capítulo, empieza el segundo arco o segundo acto o como sea :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. La torre blanco y negro

**Capítulo 8: La torre blanco y negro**

Hacía un rato que Chrysalis había salido de Sunrise y se encontraba caminando por el sendero mientras miraba alrededor.

—Qué bonito. Por lo menos, este sendero no está cubierto de fuego, ni nada por el estilo, porque si no nunca vería este lindo lugar— decía la changeling con una sonrisa. No tenía preocupaciones, estaba de lo más tranquila hasta que en un rato de caminata, tenía que detenerse de golpe ya que se quedaba impactada por lo que veía.

— ¿¡Pero que rayos es esto!?— gritaba la simuladora al ver que el hermoso sendero que era colorido y lleno de vida, ahora observaba delante suyo que estaba en blanco y negro. No tenía colores los árboles, animales, el cielo y todo lo demás, pero Chrysalis miraba atrás por donde vino y veía que todo tenia color, aunque al mirar al frente que estaba en blanco y negro, había como una línea que separaba del sendero con color del sin color. Ella se acercaba un poco y se detenía antes de entrar al camino sin color mirando el lugar preguntándose ¿Qué pasó aquí?

La changeling insegura, respiraba hondo antes de entrar al sendero sin color y empezaba a caminar adentrándose al sendero blanco, y negro. Cuando entró la simuladora, se sentía un poco extraña. Así que observaba su cuerpo y se quedó atónita. Su cuerpo no cambiaba mucho, solo que su melena y cola eran grises.

 _— ¿Qué carajo?_

Chrysalis se sobresaltaba ya que apareció de repente, un cuadro de diálogo (al estilo Pokemon) frente a ella lo que había dicho y desapareció así de rápido. Ella se quedó sorprendida.

 _—Ok. Esto es extraño—_ _la changeling_ miraba el cuadro de diálogo que apareció otra vez frente a ella con lo que había dicho — _Estela me debe explicar lo que pasa aquí._

La ex reina suspiraba para calmarse y pensó que era mejor seguir, y llegar a dicho lugar. Reanudaba la caminata y no se daba cuenta que la estaban mirando tres encapuchados. Eran los mismos encapuchados, rojo, gris y azul, pero a escala de grises menos el que usaba una túnica gris ya que no cambiaba mucho.

 _—Muy bien, idiotas. Sigámosla y cuando llegue el momento, actuamos o mejor dicho, yo actúo, ustedes quedaran como idiotas viendo como trabajo—_ decía el enojado y miraba que apareció el cuadro de diálogo frente suyo.

 _—Je, je, je, je. Si, si, si, sí, sí. No te preocupes. Je, je, je. Nosotros seremos. Je, je. Los espectadores. Je, je. Y te estaremos. Je, je. Animando—_ _hablaba uno de ellos_ riéndose sin parar mientras abrazaba al que estaba triste con un brazo. El enfadado solo lanzaba un bufido.

 _—Como sea. Ya vámonos—_ dicho eso, desaparecía del árbol junto con los otros dos.

 **Mientras tanto, devuelta en la casa de Shooting Star**

Estela había aparecido en la sala en su forma gata y fue a buscar al dueño de la casa.

— ¡Shooting! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!— llamaba la felina mirando alrededor hasta que un grito se oía desde la segunda planta.

— ¡Estoy en mi cuarto!— se escuchaba el grito del hipogrifo. Estela fue flotando hacia arriba de las escaleras y cuando llegó al cuarto, la abría.

—Oye Shooting, necesito que… — se quedaba callada al ver a su amigo que estaba dándole la espalda y sostenía algo en sus garras, pero desapareció enseguida para luego darse media vuelta para observar a la gata con una sonrisa.

—Hola Estela ¿Qué pasa? Si apenas te fuiste por un minuto y ¿ya estás de regreso? Vaya, por lo visto, me extrañas mucho— comentaba Shooting con un tono bromista.

—Eso quisieras, idiota— decía la felina cruzando sus brazos y miraba a otro lado ruborizada haciendo que se riera un poco su amigo por la cara que puso.

—Ok, ok. Pues dime ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntaba con un tono tranquilo mientras caminaba a su armario y lo abría. Estela lo observaba de reojo y veía que sacaba una bufanda.

—… ¿Piensas hacer eso? ¿Verdad?— preguntaba la gata con inseguridad.

—Pues, cuando escuché a Chrysalis de lo que debían hacer y para donde iban, entonces vi que no quieres que vaya a esos dos templos que está en el bosque nocturno, o sea están ahí mismo cerca de donde despertó, más o menos— hablaba el hipogrifo poniendo en la cama la bufanda y un gorro.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… no se… Chrysalis no tiene recuerdos y con eso, no sabe defenderse y eso dos templos, son muy peligrosos, y más si están ahí ya que estarían repletos de bestias. Chrysalis no podría, ni obtener el orbe de uno de ellos por desgracia— comentaba deprimida.

—Ya veo. Bueno, iré yo entonces y así las ayudo un poco— decía el aludido volteándose para dedicarle una sonrisa a la felina.

—No. No hace falta, en serio. Yo buscaré una forma de obtener esos orbes… y eso— su tono de voz era de insegura, porque no sabía si podría hacerlo o no.

—… ¿Segura? Yo podría ir sin problema. Tú sabes que yo he entrenado contigo con esto…— Shooting señalaba su collar con una garra —Gracias a esto, me puedo defender de lo que sea. Así que yo no tengo problema en ayudarlas— hablaba sonriéndole.

—… S-Shooting… ¿Q-Qué pasaría si… te ocurriera algo? Yo… no podría soportar perder a mi mejor amigo— decía Estela temerosa al pensar en eso.

—Amiga, no me va a ocurrir nada. He pasado por tantas cosas cuando llegué a este continente. Así que esto, sería como pasear por el parque— habló con seguridad en su voz. Esa seguridad, esa determinación le sorprendía a la gata haciendo que se entristeciera.

—… Como quisiera tener esa seguridad que tienes… Emmmm…— ella quería decirle algo, pero se quedaba callada mirando el suelo.

—Amiga ¿Pasa algo?...— preguntaba preocupado al mirar su expresión y se acercaba a la felina, y ponía una garra en su cabeza para acariciarla —Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea— decía con una sonrisa sincera sin dejar de acariciarla hasta se oía un pequeño ronroneo.

—… Ok… La verdad, te quiero decir algo, pero no se… Lo que diría, sonaría muy egoísta de mi parte…— decía insegura y disfrutaba de la caricia que le daba el hipogrifo haciéndola ruborizar.

— ¿En serio? Pues… puedes contármelo sin miedo. Yo te escucharé atentamente y no diré nada hasta que termines de hablar…— con una garrita, lo ponía en la barbilla de la felina y hacía que alzara la vista —Solo di lo que quieres decir, saca esa carga que te molesta y lo compartiremos los dos— hablaba con una sonrisa tranquilo haciendo que Estela sonriera un poco.

—O-ok, Shooting. Tu ganas, pero es mejor que te sientes, porque será un poco largo, pero lo resumiré como pueda, aunque es difícil y no puedo dejar sola a Chrysalis por mucho tiempo— decía rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Claro, no hay problema, amiga— respondía con una sonrisa alegre y se sentaba en la cama para escuchar atentamente lo que le diría la gata blanca.

 **Devuelta con Chrysalis**

La susodicha seguía caminando por el sendero y observaba alrededor por el cambio drástico que hubo de pasar de color a gris. La changeling estaba confundida, pero en eso, miraba a lo lejos, una torre muy alta, tenía una mitad blanco y la otra negra.

 _—Vaya, que torre tan peculiar—_ seguía caminando hasta que en unos minutos, se detenía frente a la dicha torre. Se acercaba un poco a la puerta y había un pequeño escrito en la misma que decía.

 _Torre blanco y negro_

Chrysalis le hacía gracia que se llamara así la torre, cuando todo el lugar también era blanco y negro, pero algo le llamó la atención. Al lado de la puerta, había una clase de señal que tenía un dibujo de lo que parecía, un ratón amarrillo. Eso la dejaba confundida. Sin decir nada, se alejó de la puerta un poco y se sentó a un lado de la torre para descansar.

 _—Muy bien. Estela me dijo que no entrara hasta que ella llegue. Así que bueno, me queda esperar—_ suspiraba aburrida — _E _spero que Estela no se tarde mucho—__ dicho eso, se quedó esperando a la gata blanca.

Había pasado un pequeño rato la changeling esperando a la felina y suspiraba de aburrimiento.

 _— ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Podría contar las hierbas del suelo? … No, eso suena muy aburrido ¿Podría cantar un poco? … Ah verdad, que aquí no se oye mi voz. Solo se oye el sonido de esta cosa—_ _hablaba_ Chrysalis molesta mirando el cuadro de diálogo que desaparecía a los pocos segundos. Se acostaba de panza y ponía su barbilla en el suelo. Estaba aburrida en extremo y hubiera seguido así, si no fuera que alguien la golpeaba en la cabeza — _A _uch… ¿Qué fue eso?—__ la changeling se sobaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba y miraba abajo. Veía una pequeña piedra en el suelo — _M _uy bien ¿Quién me arrojó eso?—__ preguntaba enojada mirando alrededor, pero observaba que la puerta de la torre estaba entreabierta. Ella estaba confundida, porque no recordaba que estuviera entreabierta ya que la vio cerrada al llegar.

Se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba un poco a la puerta. La veía un momento para después mirar alrededor si había alguien por ahí. Así que empezaba a llamar.

 _— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?—_ llamaba mientras echaba un vistazo por la puerta para poder ver dentro — _… No seas idiota, Chrysalis. Si aquí no pueden oírte—_ decía frustrada ya que no podía ni gritar para llamar la atención. Ponía una pezuña en la puerta y la empujaba abriéndola por completo. Se asomaba un poco por la puerta mirando cómo era el lugar. Era una pequeña sala con un lado blanco y el otro negro igual que la torre, y solo había una escalera de caracol para subir.

Ella no observaba nada raro y no veía a nadie. Así que decidió regresar a donde estaba antes para esperar a Estela, pero antes de que retrocediera, sintió que alguien la empujaba por detrás haciendo que entrara y se caía de cara al suelo, y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo. La ex reina se levantaba sobándose la cara.

 _— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—_ se preguntaba la changeling. Se volteaba para ver la puerta cerrada. Se acercaba y trataba de abrirla, pero estaba cerrado a cal y canto _— ¡Oigan, ábreme la puerta!—_ empezó a golpear la puerta para que la dejaran salir hasta se volteó para patear la puerta con sus cascos traseros, pero no funcionó. Lo único que logró era lastimarse sus cascos — _Auch…—_ se quedaba mirando la puerta por un momento pensando que hacer ahora, pero observaba las escaleras y suspiraba resignada — _B _ueno, no me queda de otra que seguir sin Estela—__ estaba algo preocupada, porque estaba sola en esa torre y no sabía que tenía que hacer. Sin más, fue a la escalera de caracol y empezaba a subir por dicha escalera.

 **De regreso con Estela**

La susodicha le había contado a Shooting de forma resumida, pero entendible para el hipogrifo.

—Y eso es todo… Pensarás que soy egoísta ¿verdad?— decía la felina con la cabeza baja.

—Pues, en teoría sí, pero a la vez no, porque piensas en los demás que en una sola— respondía Shooting algo pensativo.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Sigo con mi plan o no?— preguntaba Estela insegura.

—… … No sé. La verdad, no sé, pero eso sí, lo que tu creas correcto, te apoyaré, sin importar si es bueno o malo. Recuerda que te dije hace mucho tiempo que te apoyaría en lo que sea, sin importar lo malo que sea— hablaba el hipogrifo levantándose de la cama y caminaba hacia la gata —Eso es un peso enorme y no quiero que lo cargues sola. Así que tú decides si hacerlo o no, amiga y yo te ayudaré— agregaba dedicándole una sonrisa mientras ponía una garra en su hombro. Eso hacía que la felina sonriera un poco.

—Ok… La verdad, quiero seguir con mi plan, aunque creo que alguien terminará odiándome al final— decía apenada.

—No solo a ti, a mí también— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Bueno, esto… supongo que seguiré mi plan y con eso, supongo que irás a esos dos templos ¿verdad?— estaba dudosa.

—Sí. Como dije, quiero ayudarlas y por eso, iré a esos templos— decía Shooting con una mirada decidida.

—Ok. Entonces, te pido que te cuides ¿vale? Si las cosas se complican, márchate ¿ok?— comentaba la felina preocupada.

—Claro, no hay problema, amiga— decía con una sonrisa sincero, pero en eso, Estela le daba un abrazo rodeando sus brazos por su cuello dejándolo sorprendido para luego corresponderle el abrazo con una garra y le acariciaba la cabeza. La gata se separaba para verlo con una sonrisa.

—Emmmm. Bueno, creo que regresaré con Chrysalis, antes de que ella meta la pata— decía con un tono bromista.

—Je, je. Ok, Estela. Nos vemos— se despedía el hipogrifo y acto seguido, la felina desaparecía con un chasquido dejándolo solo en su habitación —Bueno, será más complicado de lo que creí, pero lo puedo hacer, no debo decepcionarla— suspiraba algo deprimido para luego empezar a prepararse.

 **Mientras tanto, con la ex reina de la colmena**

En la torre, Chrysalis seguía subiendo la escalera de caracol por un buen rato.

 _—Esta es la escalera más larga que he subido en mi vida—_ jadeaba un poco la changeling hasta que en unos segundos, llegó a la cima de la escalera para alivio de la simuladora. Ella respiraba algo agitada — _Por fin… llegué—_ decía mirando el suelo, pero cuando levantaba la mirada, se quedaba entre sorprendida y enojada — _Me tienes que estar fastidiando—_ _Chrysalis_ estaba en una sala enorme y confusa debido a que había muchas escaleras, pero la diferencia, era que una estaba normal en el suelo, otra escalera estaba en una pared, otra estaba de cabeza y se veía muchas puertas en distintas posiciones como las escaleras. La aludida suspiraba frustrada — _Y _a que, a continuar se ha dicho… Mi objetivo es llegar a la cima, creo… Solo espero no perderme en este lugar… Desearía que Estela estuviera aquí conmigo—__ lloraba un poco al estilo anime.

Dicho eso, empezaba a caminar por la sala para empezar a subir por la escalera que tenía en frente.

La susodicha había subido por escaleras y caminaba por raros pasillos por un buen rato. Ahora ella se encontraba en un pasillo de cabeza. No sabía cómo llegó ahí.

 _—Ok. Esto se siente extraño caminando de cabeza—_ decía Chrysalis mirando abajo que era arriba. Solo ignoraba eso y continuaba caminando por el pasillo hasta pasar por una puerta que estaba al final del "pasillo".

Ahora la changeling estaba en una gran sala blanca y negra, aún seguía caminando de cabeza. La ex reina podía ver una especie de pedestal frente a una gran puerta doble cerrada. Ella se acercaba al pedestal y observaba que tenía un hueco circular para poner algo, pero la simuladora no sabía que podría poner.

 _—Mmmmm. Creo que volveré en otro momento aquí… Si me acuerdo—_ _hablaba_ con algo de ironía. Se volteaba y salía de la habitación para devolverse al pasillo que estaba bifurcado hacia la derecha e izquierda. Ella había ido primero por la derecha y encontró esa habitación con el pedestal, y ahora tomará el camino de la izquierda.

Estaba caminando un rato en otro pasillo y subía otra escalera para después ver que ahora caminaba en una pared. Chrysalis suspiraba frustrada.

 _—Estoy caminando, subiendo, caminando, subiendo ¿O estoy bajando?—_ _se quedaba pensativa —_ _¿Cuándo se acabará estos pasillos? Que me estoy mareando—_ la changeling se pasaba una pezuña en la cabeza y miraba para "arriba" para ver lo alto de la torre — _… ¿Algún día llegaré a la cima? Es que pareciera que estoy dando vueltas y vueltas en este lugar—_ _se sentía_ frustrada y reanudaba su caminata por el pasillo.

 **Un rato después**

La ex reina estaba subiendo una escalera, pero arrastrándose ya que estaba muy cansada y respiraba de forma agitada.

 _-Ya no… puedo más… He estado subiendo… escaleras… sin parar… Esto tendrá fin… ¿alguna vez?...—_ la cansada simuladora subía los escalones y poco a poco, veía la cima de la escalera. Seguía subiendo y cuando llegaba, se tiraba al suelo respirando agitadamente. Se daba la vuelta para quedar de espalda e intentaba descansar después de haber subido muchas escaleras y además, de caminar por pasillos largos.

Chrysalis respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los cascos delanteros estirados a los lados y cuando ya se calmaba, abría los ojos, pero al abrirlo, se quedaba sorprendida ya que observaba el cielo gris. La changeling miraba de izquierda a derecha aun en el suelo y podía observar que ya había llegado a la cima.

 _—Por fin ¡llegué a la cima!—_ exclamaba la ex reina con una sonrisa de emoción y sus pezuñas al aire, pero después los ponía en el suelo, porque aún seguía un poco cansada — _C _reía que nunca llegaría a la cima y terminaría como la lunática de la torre o algo por el estilo… porque en serio, estoy empezando a odiar las escaleras—__ ella seguía descansando mirando el cielo fijamente. Después movía su cabeza para atrás y miraba que había en la cima de la torre, pero de cabeza y podía ver otro pedestal un poco alejado de ella, aunque esta vez, este sostenía un orbe de color gris — _… ¿Ese será el orbe que dijo Estela?—_ se preguntaba Chrysalis curiosa. Se levantaba del suelo lentamente y caminaba en dirección al pedestal, pero en eso, se detenía, al ver una sombra en la parte blanca del suelo. Así que alzaba su mirada y se quedaba impactada a lo que veía.

Frente a la aludida, aterrizaba alguien haciendo un pequeño temblor y además, bloqueaba el camino hacia el pedestal con el orbe. Era un parecido a un dragón adulto que podía estar en dos patas, tenía una combinación de colores entre blanco y negro. En la punta de su cola, tenía una pequeña llama gris. El dragón rugía al cielo, aunque no se oía nada el rugido. Solo aparecía el texto de "Groaaar" y lanzaba llamas negras hacia arriba haciendo que la ex reina se sobresaltara por esa acción.

 _—Groaaaaaaar—_ el dragón dejaba de rugir y miraba a Chrysalis con una expresión seria — _¡Tú! ¿¡Quién eres y que es lo que te trae en este sagrado lugar!?—_ gritaba el susodicho. Los cascos de la changeling temblaban.

— _E _-E-Emm. Y-yo s-soy C-Chrysalis y v-vengo por l-l-lo que t-tiene detrás de u-usted, s-señor d-dragón—__ tartamudeaba la ex reina con una sonrisa nerviosa. El dragón giraba su cabeza para ver el orbe y después miraba otra vez a Chrysalis.

 _— ¿¡Quieres el orbe sin color!? ¿¡Para que lo quieres!? ¡Respóndeme con sinceridad!—_ _la changeling_ estaba asustada. Empezaba a tartamudear, pero no se escuchaba o no se leía lo que decía ya que las letras de su cuadro de dialogo, era muy pequeño dando a entender, que estaba murmurando — _¿¡Qué!? ¡No te escucho o mejor dicho, no puedo leer nada de lo que estás diciendo!—_ gritaba el dragón molesto intentando leer con los ojos entre cerrados. La ex reina asustada, se armaba un poco de valor y empezaba hablar un poco más fuerte, aunque tartamudeaba.

 _—P-pues, y-yo dije q-que y-yo q-quiero el o-orbe, p-porque… p-porque…—_ Chrysalis sudaba a mares — _E _-el o-orbe me a-ayudará a r-recuperar m-mis r-recuerdos… c-creo…—__ miraba el suelo para no mirar a los ojos del dragón ya que la intimidaba.

 _—… Mmmmm ¿No tienes memoria o que cosa?—_ preguntaba el aludido con seriedad. La changeling alzaba su vista hacia el dragón al ver que dejó de gritarle o mejor dicho, leer con exclamación.

 _—P-pues sí, no recuerdo nada de m-mi vida—_ decía la ex reina intentando no tartamudear.

— _… Y te dijeron que para recuperar tu memoria_ _¿tienes que buscar los orbes que te darán tus recuerdos o algo por el estilo?—_ _preguntaba con el mismo semblante._

 _—Sí, algo así—_ _respondía_ Chrysalis rascándose la nuca apenada y sonreía de forma forzada. El dragón se quedaba pensativo mirando a la changeling fijamente. Ella se ponía muy nerviosa.

 _—… Oh, ya veo, pero ¿estas segura que mi orbe tiene tus recuerdos?—_ preguntaba el aludido con seriedad. La ex reina solo se encogía de hombros.

 _—Yo no lo sé con certeza, pero aun así, es mejor estar segura yendo por todos los orbes… creo—_ decía Chrysalis insegura.

 _—Mmmmm. Ok. Te voy a dar mi orbe sin color—_ decía sin más el dragón haciendo que la changeling se sorprendiera al escuchar eso.

 _— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?—_ preguntaba la ex reina con una sonrisa emocionada.

— _Si, en serio. Solo_ _tómalo, antes de que cambie de opinión—_ el dragón se hacía a un lado dejando ver el orbe. Chrysalis alegre, se empezaba a acercarse al pedestal a pasos lentos y cuando estuvo frente al orbe, extendía sus dos pezuñas algo temblorosas y lo agarraba para luego sacarlo del pedestal — _…—_ esperaba sentir algo, pero nada — _Mmmmm. Qué raro ¿Debería sentir parte de mis recuerdos en mi cabeza o es el orbe equivocado?—_ estaba confundida.

 _—Yo que sé. Pregúntale al que te envió a buscar los orbes, supongo—_ decía el reptil sin importancia.

 _—Ok. Debería preguntarle a Estela sobre esto—_ _comentaba_ la aludida poniendo el orbe en su lomo para darse media vuelta y empezaba a marcharse, pero antes de que bajara las escaleras, giraba su cabeza para ver al dragón y le preguntaba — _S _-Señor dragón ¿no tiene algo en esta torre para bajar más rápido? Es que subir aquí fue muy frustrante—__ _habló_ la changeling fastidiada.

 _—Sí. Tengo algo. Esto—_ decía el susodicho chaqueando su garra derecha. La ex reina sentía algo extraño en el suelo. Así que bajaba la mirada para ver impactada que el suelo donde estaba parada, desapareció para luego caer dando un grito de miedo por el dicho hueco y se veía el dragón asomando su cabeza.

 _—Estúpida insecto—_ _habló_ con desprecio.

 _—Ja, ja, ja, ja. No puedo creer que fuera tan tonta. Ja, ja. Debió quedarse calladita y seguir su camino, pero tuvo que preguntar eso ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja—_ se reía alguien a su lado. El suelo volvía a aparecer tapando el rostro de enojo del dragón para luego escuchar o leer un grito.

 _— ¡Te dije que no te metieras, imbécil!—_ y luego de eso, se escuchaba un golpe fuerte o se leía y una risa de maniático.

 **Afuera de la torre**

En el suelo, se abría como si fuera una compuerta y salía disparada Chrysalis gritando, y aterrizaba en el suelo de espalda haciendo que se queje de dolor, a la par que caía el orbe en su vientre.

 _—Auch… Eso dolió… Que forma de salir de la torre… Al menos no tuve que bajar toda la torre—_ decía algo aliviada y agarraba el orbe con sus pezuñas — _Al menos, tengo esto—_ comentaba mirándolo con alegría, pero cuando apartó el orbe con la intención de levantarse, apareció una Estela molesta cerca de su cara. Sus colores no cambiaban mucho ya que era blanca, pero su túnica, era negro.

 _— ¡Chrysalis! ¡Te he dicho que no entrarás a la torre si no estaba contigo!—_ exclamaba la gata enojada sobresaltando del susto a la ex reina. No por el grito ya que no se escuchaba nada. Más bien por su repentina aparición.

— _E-Estela. Emmm. H-Hola—_ la saludaba con nerviosismo. La felina la miraba molesta — _Emmmmm. Oye, no me culpes, es que yo… escuché un ruido y quise mirar, y vi la puerta abierta, y alguien me empujó para después quedarme encerrada. No tenía más opción que ir por mi cuenta—_ contaba la simuladora con una sonrisa nerviosa — _Pero ve el lado positivo. Conseguí este orbe. Je, je—_ agregaba con una sonrisa victoriosa mostrando el orbe gris.

—…— Estela observaba detenidamente el orbe que tenía en sus cascos — _Chrysalis, lamento decepcionarte, pero ese no es el orbe._

 _—… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es el orbe?—_ preguntaba impactada y se sentaba con rapidez — _Si lo conseguí en lo alto de la torre, en un pedestal hasta había un dragón y todo—_ se quejaba molesta.

— _¿Un dragón?—_ estaba extrañada al oír eso.

— _Sí. Un dragón que era un poco simpático._

 _—Pues, ese dragón te estafó ya que el orbe debe brillar mucho y esa cosa no brilla ni la sala de tu casa—_ decía la gata con seriedad haciendo que la changeling se quedara impactada.

— _¿Qué? O sea ¿¡Que esa subida fue por nada!?—_ gritaba enojada al ver que todo fue en vano.

— _No exactamente. Creo que… ese orbe que agarraste, podría ser una llave para abrir una puerta para ir con el verdadero orbe, o sea de igual forma, había que subir para agarrarlo y usarlo para algo—_ explicaba la felina pensativa _._

 _— ¿En serio?...—_ preguntaba un poco calmada.

— _Si, en serio. Creo que ese orbe que tienes, podría ir en otro pedestal del mismo tipo o algo así._

 _— ¿En otro pedestal?...—_ la ex reina se quedaba pensativa hasta que le hacía un clic en la cabeza al recordar algo — _Emmmmm. Creo que ya sé dónde ponerlo. He visto una sala con una enorme puerta teniendo un pedestal al frente._

 _—Perfecto. Entonces, vamos enseguida. Tu guíame donde viste esa puerta—_ decía Estela con una sonrisa.

— _Ok. Sígueme. Es fácil llegar, aunque un poco cansado. Je, je—_ comentaba Chrysalis apenada y se levantaba del suelo para poner el orbe en su lomo.

— _Oh, permíteme—_ la gata fue hacia el orbe, lo agarró y lo metió dentro de su mochila.

— _… Estela, la próxima vez que me dejes sola, dame la mochila ¿oíste?—_ decía la changeling mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— _Okie—_ la felina se rascaba la nuca apenada.

Dicho eso, la ex reina entraba de nuevo a la torre seguida de Estela, aunque ésta última, veía la señal que estaba al lado de la puerta por un momento, pero lo ignoró y fue con Chrysalis subiendo por la escalera de caracol mientras la gata flotaba a la par suyo.

— _Creo que no está lejos. Solo es caminar por un buen rato, llegar a un camino que se divide en dos y listo—_ decía la simuladora con una sonrisa.

Las dos subía la escalera y cuando llegaban a la cima de dicha escalera, la changeling se detenía en seco y observaba sorprendida, y confundida lo que veía. Miraba en la sala donde estaba antes de ir a la escalera y los otros lugares que estaban arriba, por esas paredes y esos techos.

 _—Estela, debes creerme. Cuando subí, no había nadie y ahora… ¿de dónde salió esta gente?—_ preguntaba Chrysalis sin poder creer lo que veía y la felina se encontraba callada.

Lo que observaban, era que en todo el lugar, había como seres humanoides del tamaño de un potro, macho y hembra con trajes muy extraños para la changeling, pero para Estela, no tanto ya que con solo ver en la sala donde estaba, veía una humanoide del tamaño de un potro con una chaqueta sin mangas negra, una blusa blanca con un circulo en el pecho, un pantaloncito negro y una gorra con el mismo circulo.

—…— la humanoide estaba quieta en el sitio mirando al vacío, pero en eso, sus ojos giraban hacia la gata y le guiñaba un ojo, y le sonreía con burla —…— la felina recordaba esa señal haciendo que se fastidiara — _Chrysalis…_

 _— ¿Si?—_ la aludida la miraba con curiosidad.

— _… ¿Has jugado una vez… pokemon?—_ preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y tenía un tic en un ojo.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, les diré que esta idea para empezar, siempre la tenía, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, porque no quería o porque era estúpido esta idea, pero recuerdo una cosa, este es mi fic, Dark es Dark y con eso me tranquiliza XD Solo en esta torre, o sea no todo será igual XD**

 **Bueno, vamos con esto, elijan el pokemon que quieran que Estela se transforme, para desgracia suya, o sea de la gata XD Pero como hay muchísimo, de forma exagerada, solo elijan el pokemon de uno de los iniciales y como esto parece un pokemon de lo antiguo, solo elijan un pokemon inicial de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Pensaba que este de otras regiones, pero mejor no :v**

 **La verdad, elijan con cuidado, porque Estela solo puede ser un pokemon y no puede cambiar ni de tipo, solo puede ser ese hasta el final del fic por así decirlo. Además, que tiene que ser pre evolución o la segunda evolución. No puede ser la última.**

 **Bueno, elijan uno. Con solo ver el "dragón", supongo que sabrán que tipo de pokemon habrá en el lugar ¿verdad? Pero aun así, no hay que confiar en eso, o sea solo es elegir un pokemon, un tipo y porque solo está Estela.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, se verá una de las reglas que dio Dark a Estela para que sepan.**

 **Para que sepan, he pensado hacer un fic de pokemon, pero para mí es algo complicado y bueno, veré como sale la batalla pokemon. Será mitad juego y mitad anime. O sea cuando dije mitad anime, será como esas batallas normales de siempre, pero con una cosa que será frustrante para Chrysalis :v**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Elijan y también, pongan que movimientos quieren que tenga, solo cuatro por obvias razones XD y que no sea de la última evolución, o sea así se fastidian todos XD**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D. Y si no saben que elegir, elijan una evolución de Eevee y ya con sus movimientos, pero no elegir el tipo hada, porque no estoy muy familiarizado con ese tipo :v**


End file.
